Deadly Desire
by ShadiyaRay
Summary: Hitokiri Battousai is hired to kidnap the betrothed of a evil man, but will he end up losing his heart and life in the process?
1. Kidnapped

Deadly Desire  
  
Disclaimer.. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. However I wish that I could meet someone like Kenshin. A man who does Laundry, cooks, cleans, tends to the children and can also kick butt!!! Only in MY dreams.  
  
**** ******** ********* ********** ************* ************ *********** ****** ******* ********** ********** ********* ********** ***********  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Graceful. If there was one word to describe the Hitokiri Battousai, it was graceful. He was one of the most graceful and skilled swordsmen who had ever lived. There was also another word to describe him as well. Deadly. No man that had ever faced the Hitokiri Battousai in battle had lived to tell of it. He was death. He delivered darkness to his subjects quick and silent. There was no mercy, no regret, only the joy of the kill. It was said that he was the devil himself. Never showing any signs of remorse or any emotion at all. It was said that his heart was blacken if he had a heart at all. How could someone so devoid of emotion ever be defeated? It was rumored that who ever possessed the strength and the will to defeat the Hitokiri Battousai would also be the possessor of his heart.  
  
***** ***** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ******* ****** *******  
  
****** ****** ****** ****** ******* ******* ******* ******** ******* *******  
  
Kaoru sighed heavily as she stood up against the wall watching the children play out in the street. They were so happy, without a care in the world. They had no worries, no commitments, and no people depending on them. Oh how she wished to be a child again.  
  
"Kaoru?" Asked a male voice from inside the building wall that she had been patiently waiting against. She turned to see her uncle step out of the building and address her.  
  
Since her father had died, her uncle had been her care taker. She missed her father so much. She knew that he would not force her into anything that she did not want to do.  
  
"Kaoru? Oh there you are child, or shall I say, young woman," he said smiling.  
  
Kaoru tried her best to smile, but it did not reach her eyes.  
  
"I promise you Kaoru, you will be so happy with the man that I have betrothed you to. He is very rich and also very kind."  
  
Kaoru did not believe that. She had heard from her friends that the gentleman that her uncle had betrothed her to was not a gentleman at all. His first three marriages had ended with all of his wives dying mysteriously and she did not wish to be number four.  
  
"Uncle, I don't have a good feeling about this. Can't I wait until I am ready?"  
  
Immediately her uncle's face turned dark and an angry snarl crossed his features. Kaoru took a step back from the immediate change in her uncle's features.  
  
"You ungrateful child!! Do you know what I had to put up with when your father died? You ARE going to marry this man and that is THAT!" He grabbed Kaoru by her upper arm and hauled the young woman down the street back to the dojo.  
  
Three men exited the establishment that her uncle had just exited from. "He better have that money that he owes us or else," one of them said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, I would enjoy breaking each and every one of his bones one by one," the second one said.  
  
"He claims that once he marries his niece off to Masayo that he will have the money that he owes us. For his sake, I hope so. Damn shame about his niece though. I heard Masayo brutally beat to death each and every one of wives. The guy's kinda sick when it comes to his sexual appetites." The third one said.  
  
"Yeah, well that's none of our concern." The first one said.  
  
"We just want our money," they all said in unison laughing.  
  
******** ******** ******* ******** ******** ******** ********** **********  
  
Later that very night deep within the shadows of the nearby forest there stood two men cloaked in shadows.  
  
"So you want me to kidnap his new bride to be? What will that accomplish?" Asked the Hitokiri Battousai to the man who stood before him. His voice was emotionless as were his eyes.  
  
"His lordship is getting married tonight to a very beautiful young lady," the man said.  
  
"So we are using her for ransom purposes only?" Asked the Battousai again.  
  
"No. We are going to kidnap her to prove a point. I don't want Masayo killed right now. I only want to teach him a lesson. We still are in need of his services. I only want to teach him a lesson and to prove a point to him that I can take anything he has. Including his life as well," the man said again.  
  
"What is it that you wish for me to do with the woman?" Asked the Battousai.  
  
"Do with her as you please," stated the man as he walked away, disappearing into the shadows.  
  
******* ****** ****** ****** ****** ******* ******* ******** ******* *******  
  
Kaoru never felt so alone and so sad in all of her life. She was to be married to Masayo tomorrow morning. She lay down in her bedding trying desperately to get some sleep but could not. She and her uncle were both staying within the walls of Masayo's castle. She had thought often of escaping but where would she go. She had no money and she knew that her uncle was depending on her to settle his large gambling debt. He had told her that the money he won and lost were for her benefit. It was hard trying to raise a young woman on his income.  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes and tried to let sleep overcome her but she tossed and turned. She finally gave up after two hours and just stared upwards toward the ceiling in the darkness. She did not even hear her assailant when he came in to her room and placed a hand over her mouth and startled her to death.  
  
The Battousai had expected the young woman to be asleep by the time he entered the castle. To his surprise he found her very much awake. Was she nervous? Tomorrow was her wedding day, maybe she was. He tried to wait until she drifted off to sleep but she did not. Finally he decided to just go ahead and take her.  
  
She did not even notice his approach as she lay there staring into nothing. She stared at the ceiling deep in thought. She had the saddest expression on her face. Possibly she had found out what had happened to Masayo's other wives. Try as he might, he could not possibly fathom why kidnapping this young woman would teach Masayo a lesson until he saw her face. She was absolutely beautiful. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Yes, Masayo would be highly pissed that this young innocent beauty had been taken away from him, but there had to be some other reason.  
  
Battousai placed his hand over her mouth and felt her sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Scream and I will kill you," he whispered silently into her ear. Kaoru felt chills go up and down her body from the intimate contact. Who was this man and why did he want her?  
  
"Get up and get up slowly, no sound, understood?" Kaoru felt more chills. What was wrong with her? What were these feelings that she was feeling and most importantly why did this man provoke them in her. She couldn't even see his face.  
  
Kaoru nodded her head and her assailant removed his hand and helped her to stand. Kaoru blushed when she realized that she was only wearing her night time garments.  
  
"Put these clothes on and be quick about it," he whispered once more as he handed her a plain white kimono.  
  
Kaoru obeyed and quickly placed them on, fully aware that he was watching her every move. After she had finished he grabbed her by her kimono and pulled her close to him and stared in her eyes intently. Kaoru felt her breathe being taken away. His eyes were pure gold-cold and hard.  
  
"If you wish to live beyond this night, you must do exactly what I ask of you. Understood?"  
  
She nodded again and licked her dry lips which drew his attention there. He stared at her lips for so long that she was sure that he wanted to kiss her, but he let go of her and quickly turned away.  
  
What was wrong with him? He was just about to kiss her right then.  
  
She followed him out of the castle compound silently and when they reached the outlying forests she stopped following him. She demanded to know where he was taking her and who he was. The Battousai stopped as well and slowly turned around to face her. It was then that she truly saw his face from the light of the torches that lighted the pathway to the woods. His dark hair was placed atop his head in a high pony tail and his face was very handsome with a cross shaped scar on the left side. But it was his eyes that stole her breath away. They were a beautiful amber color when only moments before they were pure gold. They now seemed to see straight through her. By his stance she realized that he was a very dangerous man.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" She asked shakily.  
  
"I thought we had an understanding. You were to do exactly what I tell you to do."  
  
"I know, but I must know who you are."  
  
He studied her for a moment. Not sure if he should tell her who he was or not. She looked as if she were going to bolt right then and there. If he told her who he really was, he was sure that she would run, but it could also work to his advantage as well. She might be stunned into silence and her fear of him would make her obey him.  
  
"I am Hitokiri Battousai, he said.  
  
Immediately her blue eyes became huge as recognition of his name set in. She stared at him with so much fear and terror that it unnerved him for awhile. She was even beautiful scared.  
  
"Are. . . you going to kill me?" she asked fearfully.  
  
"If you continue to defy me, I might." He said coldly. She immediately began to walk closer to him afraid. She kept her eyes on him as she walked closer and then stopped a few inches away.  
  
"What do you want from me?" she asked.  
  
The Battousai found himself staring at her lips again and wondered what it would be like to push her up against one of the trees in the forest and taste her lips. A slight night breeze blew by carried to him her scent. She smelled like jasmines. He wondered what she taste like as well.  
  
"First rule, I ask all of the questions here, not you."  
  
He saw a bit of anger in her blue depths and smiled on the inside. This woman had a strong fighting spirit. The fact that she had not fainted or screamed in terror when he mentioned his name made him respect her more. Most men would have fainted by now or begged for their lives when he mentioned who he was.  
  
She nodded reluctantly and he turned to walk away from her fully expecting her to follow-which she did.  
  
Hitokiri Battousai thought about the beautiful young woman who walked behind as he led her deep within the forest. He was told that he could do with her as he pleased and right now his body was telling him what he wanted to do so desperately. Should he seduce her? He had not had a woman in a long time, maybe he would. Again a soft warm summer's breeze lifted the strands of his ponytail and her scent drifted to him again, calling out to him.  
  
Yes, he would seduce her and make her his over and over.  
  
****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ******  
  
Shady 


	2. An interlude in the Dark

Deadly Desire  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It seemed as if they had been walking for hours. Kaoru was beginning to get a cramp in her leg as she followed the dark haired warrior deeper into the forest. What was she thinking following this man to God only knew where? If he was truly who he said he was then maybe he was taking her somewhere far off to kill her. She should have never left the castle with him. What was she thinking? Should she try to escape? He had his back to her the whole time, would he know if she suddenly tried to escape? The forest was dark, could he truly see her if she did try to escape? More to point, will she be able to see her own way trying to escape? If she succeeded where would she go? So many questions flooded her thoughts that her head began to hurt.  
  
Maybe I can hide with some friends until this is over, Kaoru thought. She definitely knew that she was not going back to the castle. She would have to time this right, she thought as she watched the warrior before her continue to walk ahead. She deliberately lagged behind to give herself some leeway when she tried to run.  
  
Hittokiri Batousai never let his guard down. He noticed that the girl had started to lag further and further behind as they continued within the forest. He smiled mentally at that. He knew that she was close to bolting and when she did, he decided to have a little fun with her. He found himself wondering what her body would feel like pressed to his. He took no more than a few more steps when she stopped and turned in the other direction and started to run. He continued to walk for awhile least she look back and notice that he had found her out. When he was sure that she was out of sight, he turned and faced the direction in which she had run off to and followed.  
  
Kaoru couldn't believe it. She had finally succeeded in getting away. It took a lot of courage for her to take off like that. She ran blindly praying that she found her way back to the main road safety. She stopped to catch her breath and looked back towards the direction that she had run. She had zigzagged a little just in case he did notice that she was missing and decided to follow. She started to smile a little and let out a sigh of joy when she heard him speak.  
  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she literally felt her heart stop. She was afraid to take another breath. Maybe she thought she heard his voice, right? No. She also felt his presence as well, behind her.  
  
Kaoru placed her hand over her heart and closed her eyes. Please let this be a dream, she silently prayed or a hallucination.  
  
"What part of our agreement did you not understand?" he asked her again.  
  
Damn! He found me? She asked herself.  
  
She was afraid to answer or rather she could not answer. She was so terrified that words were caught in her throat.  
  
It happened so quickly that the next thing she felt was something hard against her back and him pressed up against her front. He had pinned her to a tree as she felt his hard muscular chest pressed up against her. The sensations that his hard chest were causing to her breasts made her giddy. If it were light out, she was sure that he would be able to see her turn completely red. She felt her body doing all sort of things that it had never done before.  
  
What were these feelings that he was awakening in her? Where they good or bad? Most importantly, why did she like them?  
  
Although it was still night she could see his eyes clearly as they narrowed on her. They took her breath away.  
  
"You are to not run away from me again. Understand?"  
  
When she did not nod her head to signify that she understood or said anything he pressed into her farther and placed his knee between her legs.  
  
"Understood?" He asked again with no emotion what so ever.  
  
She nodded quickly. Her body wanted him to do something to her, but what?  
  
He looked towards her lips again and then before she knew what he was about, he kissed her. It started off soft but quickly turned heated and hard. He kissed so deep that she had lost all coherent thought and when his tongue slipped into her mouth to taste her she gasped in surprise. Was this what kissing was like? She had heard from her friends and some of the geisha girls that she would sneak and talk to that some kisses were great but they never stated anything like this. This was her first kiss so she prayed that she was doing it right. As if he had read her thoughts he pulled back and instructed her.  
  
"Open your mouth," he said.  
  
She was in a trance by his voice. It had changed somewhat. It was huskier than before. She obeyed, excitement and curiously pushing her on.  
  
She opened her mouth and he kissed her again. Softly this time and then he sucked on her lower lip and gently bit there.  
  
"Give me your tongue," he said as he continued to nibble.  
  
Kaoru placed her tongue on the edge of her bottom lip and he took it and sucked it gently while placing circular patterns on the tip of it as well. Kaoru moaned in ecstasy and felt chills throughout her body. She never wanted him to stop his onslaught of her mouth. He then left her mouth and traced a pattern of kisses along her jaw line to her ear. When he dipped his hot wet tongue into her ear she thought that she would die from the sensations that he was provoking in her.  
  
She felt her body start to rub up against him of her own accord but she did not feel ashamed. She wanted something, needed something from him, but what?  
  
Kenshin felt her start to rub herself against him and smiled mentally. The little sounds and moans that she was making were driving him wild, but he would have to stop this and continue on before day break and before someone noticed that she was missing. They still had a ways to go before they were safety out of harm's way. He would finish this later. Definitely.  
  
Kenshin placed one last kiss upon her ear and pulled away letting her slid down the tree trunk where he had placed her.  
  
She looked up at him with passion drunk eyes silently pleading him to continue.  
  
"Let's get one more thing straight," he stated, surprised at how raspy his voice sounded.  
  
"You belong to me now. You are mine and mine's alone and I will do what ever I want with you and to you."  
  
He saw a brief flick of anger in her depths. Yes, he would enjoy seducing her.  
  
"Now do not ever run away or disobey me again or I will show you true punishment. Understood?"  
  
She straightened somewhat and narrowed her eyes menacingly but nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Good," he said as he licked his lips bringing back memories of the taste of her lips.  
  
He turned and walked away and she followed immediately.  
  
******** ********* ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** *********  
  
Well guys. I know that this was short, but it took a lot to write.  
  
FOR CHAPTERS 3-5 PLEASE CHECK ADULT FANFICTION.NET  
  
THANKS 


	3. Revelations

Deadly Desire  
  
Chapter 3  
  
**** **** ***** ***** ***** ***** ****** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
The sun had begun to rise in the sky casting a surreal golden glow when the Battousai and his Kaoru finally reached their location. They had come to a beach where a small wooden boat was waiting on the soft brown sand. The grains of sand reflected the sun's light brilliantly as it looked as if the beach was covered with thousands of tiny diamonds. Kaoru's pace had been fast to keep up with the handsome warrior who led the way. Now her leg muscles were so sore and stiff that she silently prayed that she would be able to lift her legs once she made it to the boat.  
  
She had refused to ask him to stop for her. She didn't want him to think her weak. To be truthful, she had been a little afraid to ask him to stop for fear that he would once again start another session of what they had previously shared. Their intimate encounter had completely dominated all of her other thoughts. When she should have been devising a plan to escape, her mind kept wandering back to his heated kisses that melted her resolve and the smothering looks in his eyes when he had told her that she belonged to him.  
  
Kaoru's heart beat faster just thinking about his eyes and she suddenly became hot. She fanned herself absentmindedly and then immediately turned red when she realized what she was doing. She stole a look at the Battousai to see if he had noticed and quickly sighed with relief when she saw him still facing forward as they continued to walk.  
  
Was this part of his plan? Did he kiss her like that to only confuse her so she wouldn't run away? Kaoru spared another glance at the long haired warrior before her and studied him. When the first rays of sun had shimmered down upon the new day she could see him clearly.  
  
Her breath caught when the light of day showed her the true color of his hair. The golden rays of the sun cast a beautiful halo around his beautiful silken red hair. She had never seen hair so beautiful before, especially on a man. His hair looked like fine spun silk. She felt herself reach out to touch a lock of it when she caught herself again and immediately cast her eyes downward trying to burn the image from her mind.  
  
She looked up at him again and noticed that she and he were basically the same height. The large clothes of a Samurai warrior that he wore concealed his true form. When he had molded her body to his while he kissed her that night she had felt unleashed restrained power. She had felt a well toned and muscular body that held her as if she were no more than a child. It excited her somewhat to know that this Samurai warrior was holding so much back. What was he hiding? Could she make him loose control and show her all of his inner secrets and desires?  
  
STOP THAT! She yelled at herself mentally. Do not do this. What are you doing? Don't fall for HIM. He's a cold blooded killer. You better not be falling for him Kaoru! She yelled to herself.  
  
Kenshin Himura, the Hittokiri Battousai silently remembered back to their interlude in the dark as well. He had every intention of bedding the beautiful young woman who walked behind him lost in her own thoughts as well. When he had kissed her he felt himself loose control. That was something that he never did. He had never been so consumed with ecstasy and a passion so raw that it blinded him. All of his senses had been focused on her. All of his senses had been attuned to her. Senses that he used for battle to track his opponents and targets were now solely focused on her. It had unnerved him a little bit, how he almost lost total control like that.  
  
He would have to be careful. Maybe it was because he had never had a virgin before? Was that it? He had been with many women to ease the tension sexual frustration brings but it has never been like this? What was going on? What was wrong with him?  
  
When they reached the boat Kenshin pushed it towards the beautiful indigo sea and motioned to Kaoru to take his hand so that he could help her board. When she hesitated his eyes narrowed on her thinking that she meant to disobey him again and possibly run.  
  
Kaoru was afraid to meet his golden gaze. Butterflies stirred crazily in her flat stomach as she fought with herself trying to figure out how to tell him that her legs felt as if someone had placed one ton weights on each ankle.  
  
Kenshin still held the boat with one hand as he motioned again to Kaoru with his other hand. When she would still not respond and shyly looked down at her feet avoiding eye contact, he assumed that she had never been on a boat ride before and was apprehensive.  
  
"It's ok, I assure you. It is very safe."  
  
She shook her head slowly and then she looked up at him with those beautiful beguiling eyes. Eyes that awakened something deep within him that he assumed was lost.  
  
Compassion.  
  
Then it hit him. He had made a young woman track at least 20 miles or more into the night over rough forest terrain never once stopping to see if she needed to rest or not. She was probably exhausted. He mentally slapped himself for being so careless and cruel and then stopped himself at the same time.  
  
He was the Battousai. Why should he feel compassion for her? He never felt compassion for anyone. Why should he start now? He looked into her eyes once more and mentally cursed and dragged the boat back onto the beach to sturdy it. He then walked towards her and saw her immediately stiffen as he picked her up into his arms as if she waited nothing at all and placed her into the boat.  
  
He immediately regretted that action because now her soft tender hot body was pressed up against his and his loins screamed in agony. He had to have her and soon, but since she was a virgin he did not wish to rush her, ((yeah right!)) He set her down inside the boat and pushed it into the blue waters and jumped in himself. He took the long wooden ore and began to steer them out into the sea towards an island where he often sought refuge. An island where he would enjoy teaching her the meaning of the word ecstasy.  
  
****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ******  
  
The boat ride wasn't that long but Kaoru's sea sickness made it appear much longer. She threw up almost everything she had eaten the day before which wasn't much. She was so nervous and depressed that she hardly touched her food at her own betrothal celebration. He just watched her out of the corner of his narrow eyes as she embarrassed and humiliated herself. She noticed the cross shaped scar upon his face and made a mental note to herself to ask him how he had gotten it.  
  
Once they arrived on the island, she knew that she could not escape even if she wanted to. Her legs felt like heavy lead and it was a struggle just to keep her eyes open. Kenshin pulled the boat upon the shore and secured it. He then lifted her up out of the boat and seductively let her side down his torso.  
  
Oh Yeah. That woke her up. There would definitely be no sleeping now.  
  
Once Kaoru had completed her sensual descend and had landed on her feet into the soft sand she was eye level with the Battousai. His eyes were on fire again and she could have sworn she was melting under their intense gaze. He stared at her lips as if he were going to kiss her and when she leaned into him waiting for the promise of pleasure that his tongue would give her, he released her and walked away.  
  
Kaoru stood there dumbfounded in a daze. She had wanted that kiss so bad.  
  
Kenshin had been fighting with himself when he had lifted her out of the boat. His mind was working overtime with images of her body lying beneath him as he brought her to climax after climax. He instantly became rock hard. When he let her slide down his body he debated whether or not to take her then and there on the sand, but decided against it. It was her first time and even he would not be that cruel.  
  
It took everything he had to release her and walk away. Time for that would come eventually. Right now she needed rest.  
  
***** ****** ****** ****** ******* ******** ****** ******* ******* *******  
  
"She's MISSING!!!" screamed Masayo to one of his most loyal male subjects. Women were not allowed to be servants. Most of the young women servants he had previously were found dead, beaten to death and often their mangled bodies had been slashed by sharp objects.  
  
"Yes, m'lord. Her bedding was empty but there doesn't appear to be signs of a struggle, although we did find this letter," he stated as he presented the unsealed letter to Masayo.  
  
"Also, m'lord, we have found that the three warriors who were guarding her were slain as well.  
  
Masayo snatched the letter from the servant and quickly opened it. His eyes widened as he continued to read. When he had finished, he balled the letter up in his hands and a look of pure contempt and evil crossed his rugged features. It was a letter from the imperialists. He was being taught a lesson for tricking them the last time. The letter stated that next time it would be him.  
  
Masayo screamed in rage. How dare they take the young woman! She was by far the most beautiful maiden there and he wanted her. In fact he had wanted her ever since she had come of age. He had asked her father when he was alive for her hand in marriage, but the stupid fool always rejected him, stating that he wanted a younger man for his daughter. She already had a father and did not need a second.  
  
Masayo had even tried to stop the students from attending the dojo where the man taught the Kamiya style of sword fighting but to no avail, he could not break the man. When the girl's uncle became her guardian, he knew instantly how weak the man was. He could easily persuade the greedy man into giving her up for marriage to him. He had learned of the man's weakness in gambling and had set him up to loose far more money than he could have ever thought possible. Then when everyone started calling in their debts to him, he had approached him one night.  
  
He then persuaded the retched man to give him Kaoru's hand in marriage in exchange for wealth to pay off his gambling debts. He even stated to him that he would have some left over for himself. The man had eagerly agreed. Some time after their meeting, Kaoru was brought to his mansion. It took everything he had to not take her then and there, but he would wait until the wedding ceremony. He wondered what her beautiful face would like twisted in pain as he had his way with her over and over again. The prospect excited him more than anything.  
  
Now she was taken away from him by the Imperialists? No!!! They will pay for this. They could have taken anything they wanted except her. He should be grateful that they did not end his life, but that didn't matter. He knew that she was still alive. No man in their right or twisted mind would kill a beauty such as her.  
  
"GET ME THE TRACKERS!" He yelled at the servant.  
  
"Tell them to hunt her and who ever took her. I'll even double the bounty if they find them within a week. STRESS to them that I want the girl unharmed and her captives alive."  
  
"Yes m'lord," the servant stated as he quickly backed out of the room while bowing.  
  
Masayo silently prayed that her captives had not taken advantage of the girl. He wanted to do that.  
  
The girl's uncle then entered the room out of breath with a look of terror upon his face. Probably frightened that I won't honor our bargain since she is missing, Masayo thought.  
  
"Where..is my niece?" He asked.  
  
"Your niece is missing. She has been taken away in the night by some associates of mind. We had a little disagreement and they took her as a means to teach me a lesson."  
  
"What?!! You have to find her, you must," he stated frantically.  
  
"I will find her, but your niece is a very beautiful woman and I can not guarantee that when we find her she won't be damaged goods. As you know, our agreement was for undamaged goods. If she IS damaged then our contract will be broken."  
  
Her uncle sucked in a sharp breath.  
  
"It will be your fault if our contract is broken! I delivered her to you with her virginity still in tact. It is not my fault that you cannot protect your own mansion!"  
  
At that remark, Masayo quickly stood up and placed his sword through the man's chest. The man's eyes quickly widened in surprise as blood stained his clothes.  
  
"NO ONE INSULTS ME IN MY OWN HOUSE AND LIVES!"  
  
The lifeless body then slumped to the floor and Masayo pulled his sword out and cleaned it on the dead man's clothes.  
  
"Servant!!" He yelled.  
  
A male servant quickly entered the room and a surprised look crossed his features when he saw the dead man sprawled upon the floor.  
  
"Clean up this mess," Masayo ordered nonchalantly.  
  
"Yes m'lord" the servant stated as he dragged the man's body out.  
  
"You're next, who ever you are that took my possession," he stated silently to himself.  
  
******* ******** ******** ******** ******* ******* ****** ******* *********  
  
Kaoru yawned and stretched as awareness seeped into her sleep filled mind. She had had the most peculiar dream. The warrior who had kidnapped her was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. She would have never imagined that the Battousai would be this handsome young man. From the stories she heard, she believed him to be older and more sinister looking. His long red hair was beautiful and his eyes and kisses provoked feelings in her that she could not name. What a wonderful dream, she thought-except for the walking.  
  
She opened her eyes and realized that she was in a small wooden cabin. She sat up in her bedding and looked around. How did I get here? Then it all came flooding back to her. She was not dreaming. The handsome warrior was real. This whole situation that she found herself in was real! Kaoru looked around the cabin which seemed to be composed of three rooms looking for the Battousai.  
  
She tried to stand up on her feet but a sharp spasm hit her in left thigh. The pain was so great that she screamed before she knew it.  
  
After a few moments she heard hurried footsteps reach the cabin and then he was standing before her.  
  
Kaoru was withering in pain as she tried frantically to ease the tightened muscle in her thigh. She closed her eyes as the pain increased and screamed again.  
  
Kenshin heard her screams as he stood outside the cabin trying to clear his mind. He immediately ran for her and when he saw her he instantly knew that she was suffering from a spasm in her leg. He immediately dropped before her and turned her on her back and raised her kimono to get to her thigh. His hard calloused hands gently kneaded her soft creamy thigh trying to loosen up her muscles. The moment he touched her thigh it awakened a desire so strong within him that it blinded him. Just knowing that his hands were on her thigh so close to her womanly core excited him.  
  
The moment he started kneading her thigh, Kaoru knew she was in trouble. She closed her eyes, while he kneaded away the pain which quickly turned into pleasure. Her breathing became rapid and she arched her body up to him offering more.  
  
Kenshin's continued to knead her thigh and then his hands went up further as he continued to knead. He reached the junction of where her thighs ended and continued to massage.  
  
He then placed his hand over her most intimate part and massaged. Kaoru took in an excited breath. She should not let him do that, but she could not stop herself. ((Like you would.)  
  
Kenshin then masterfully loved her while watching her face fill with pleasure. Kenshin then dipped his head towards Kaoru and took her sweet pliant mouth with a heated kiss. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck and she gasped in pleasure into his mouth. Her breathing became harsh as he continued.  
  
Kaoru felt as if she were going to explode. The sensations that he was inflaming within her were absolutely beyond words.  
  
She felt her toes curl at the sensations.  
  
Kaoru felt as if she were quickly rushing towards something that she could not explain. The feeling kept intensifying with each stroke and it scared her. She felt as if her body was going to explode. She opened her eyes to ask him what was wrong and did not see the warrior who had kidnapped her. Instead she saw someone else entirely. His eyes, which were often hard, were now soft and caring as he looked down at her.  
  
Then, she climaxed. The sensation was so incredible as it overtook her that the scream stayed lodged in her throat. Orgasm after orgasm rocked her body and still he would not stop. It was only after the third climax that Kenshin stopped his massage. Kaoru stared at him with confusion, bewilderment, and apprehension.  
  
Kenshin stared back at her with passion.  
  
It had to be a sin for a man to make a woman feel this good, she thought. She also knew that he posed a greater threat to her than any Masayo ever could. All he had to do was touch her or look at her with those eyes and she would do what ever he commanded.  
  
That was dangerous. He was dangerous.  
  
****** ****** ******* ******** ******* ****** ****** ******** ******* ****** 


	4. Punishments

Deadly Desire Chapter 4  
  
Punishments(((Non Lemon Version) ***** ******* ******* ******** ******** ********** *********** **********  
  
Kaoru sat quietly on the cabin floor alone as her mind continued to wander back to the events that happened earlier. She had awaked with a spasm in her thigh and the Battousai had come to her to alleviate the pain, and that he did. She placed her hands over her face in shame as she recalled how wanton she was. What would he think of her? Would he think her a slut? She had never done that before. It was her first time, but would he believe her?  
  
It was now late afternoon and ever since their little interlude, he had come back inside the cabin only once and that was to bring her some bread and fruit and then he had not come back since then. When he handled her the food he didn't even look at her or acknowledge that she was truly there. He had not even spoken a word to her. Had his view of her changed? What was his view of her before their sexual encounter?  
  
Kaoru wanted to just crawl up under a rock and hide. She could not deny that she fully enjoyed the feelings and sensations that he was giving to her with his hands. But, should she have enjoyed it? For one, she didn't really know who he was. Regardless of whether he is the Battousai or not, she probably should not have let him do that to her. He had kidnapped her from the castle and she was stupid enough to leave with him without warning anyone. What if he was hired to kill her? Exactly what did he want from her? Should she be trying to escape again? What if he was going to kill her on this island and no one would know what happened to her or where she was.  
  
Kaoru began to panic. What if that was his plan? To gain her trust sexually and then kill her? Karou immediately leaped up from her sitting position on the floor and went to the door of the cabin to peer out. She did not see him anywhere around, but that could mean nothing. If he did catch her she could say that she was looking for somewhere to relieve herself. She gently closed the cabin door and proceeded to go through the surrounding island vegetation away from the Battousai.  
  
******** ******* ********* ********* ************ ************* ********** Kenshin had to place some distance between him and the girl so he left the cabin and went towards the shore of the island. She was clouding his thoughts and judgment and that was not good. He prided himself on how well he was able to control his emotions and right now that pride was quickly leaving. Every time he came near to her, his body and actions were not his own. He exhaled deeply and cursed. Her soft sweet fragrance was still with him. He could still smell her on his hands, lips and still taste her in his mouth.  
  
What was wrong with him? Maybe he should not have taken this job? Was she a trap for him? Maybe she was not a virgin at all? Maybe she was a seductress? He had heard about women, who were sent in to bring powerful men down, was she one of those women? He had already made up his mind to take her, but should he follow through with it? When he touched her the other night, she seemed innocent. Her eyes were innocent. What was wrong with him? He knew a virgin when he saw one, when he touched one. He would know for sure when he took her. It didn't really matter to him either way. She was his now and the only way that she would ever be free was if he died or if he let her go of her own free will. Kenshin decided that he had cleared his head enough and was about to turn back towards the cabin when he noticed two small figures walking along the beach some distance away. No one lived on this island, so that could only mean one thing. They had been found. He turned to rush back to the cabin to get Kaoru when he saw the young beauty emerge from the forest.  
  
She saw the men immediately and took off towards them waving her hands. Kenshin became enraged as his eyes narrowed menacingly. Stupid fool! He thought as he saw her run towards the men. Whether he meant her or himself he didn't ponder on as he immediately followed. He would teach her to disobey him.  
  
************* ****************** ******************* ********************  
  
When Kaoru saw the men she immediately took off towards them. She could finally escape from him, but did she want to. If she did find her way back to the castle and her husband to be, would he still want her? She had been away from the castle with a strange man doing god only knew what, at least that was what he would think She didn't want to go back to her fiancé so what should she do? As she reached the men, one of them grabbed her quickly and held her at arm length as she tried desperately to catch her breathe.  
  
"Boy, am I glad that I ran into you guys. There is this man who kidnapped me and I think that-"  
  
Both of them were somewhat handsome, both tall with dark eyes. One of them had a kinder gentler face than the other.  
  
It was this one who spoke to her first. "Whoa, whoa, little lady. Slow down. Now who has kidnapped you?"  
  
She also noticed that they both had swords as well. She instantly took a step back from them.  
  
"Now, now there sweet thing, we're on your side. Just tell us where the Battousai can be found and we promise that we will return you safely to your family," he said again.  
  
Kaoru froze. She had not told these men that the Battousai was the one who had kidnapped her.  
  
The other warrior looked her up and down as if he could see straight through her kimono. Kaoru folded her arms over her breast as if to block his gaze.  
  
"Yeah, we will return you alright, but not without sampling the goods first," he said.  
  
Suddenly Kaoru realized too late that maybe this had not been such a good ideal.  
  
Instinct told her to run, fast...... back to the Battousai. Kaoru looked at both men wearily and then made a mad dash back to the safety of the surrounding vegetation. The sand slowed her down somewhat as she tried to gain her footing as she ran. When she reached the forest she felt the ground give way as she landed face first into the dirt. She quickly recovered and realized that her feet had been bound with rope with two tiny balls on each end of the rope. She tried frantically to untie herself, but it was too late. The two warriors stood above her looking down on her. The looks in their eyes frightened her and scared her beyond belief.  
  
When he had first kidnapped her she never felt fear like this. She never felt this afraid. She always felt safe when she was with him.  
  
"I can't wait to sample you my darling," the warrior with the wandering eyes said as he bent down and tried to place his hand under her kimono.  
  
"Stop it you bastard!" Kaoru yelled as she hit his hand.  
  
"Why, you little bitch!" He said as he back handed her.  
  
The impact from the blow caused her to feel lightheaded as she reeled back onto the forest floor.  
  
"I'll just say that the Battousai gave that to you," he said laughing. "Now, for some fun," he said as he bent again reaching for her kimono.  
  
The other warrior placed his hand on the lustful warrior's shoulder.  
  
"Not now, we have come here for the Battousai, this can wait. We must kill him first and then you can have your fun later. We cannot afford to be distracted."  
  
Kaoru silently thanked him for stepping in just then, hopefully she could find a way out of this and warn the Battousai.  
  
The kinder faced warrior bent down eye level with her as she sat up somewhat still reeling from the blow that was delivered to her.  
  
He smiled at her and it was the emptiest smile she had ever seen.  
  
"Where is he?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
He smiled again and asked the question again, this time with more gentleness. "Where is he?"  
  
"I don't know," she said again and to be honest she truly didn't know. There was no way that she could find her way back to the cabin and even if she did know how, she would never tell him.  
  
His eyes became colder as he reached out and grabbed her face with one hand and squeezed. Pain exploded in Kaoru's cheeks as she screamed.  
  
"LIAR!!!!!" He yelled at her. Ok, so maybe he's not that kind looking after all, she thought.  
  
"Listen to me you stupid little slut! Tell me where the Battousai is and I'll think about letting you live." He said as gripped her face even tighter.  
  
"Now that's no way to speak to a lady."  
  
Battousai! Kaoru thought as she heard his voice from behind her. It was as menacingly sounding as ever, only this time it was at least two octaves lower.  
  
She was released immediately as the warrior stood slowly all the time watching the Battousai as he stood. Lustful warrior stood watching Battousai as well with his hand on his sword.  
  
Kaoru was frozen. She could not move, could not speak. She could not imagine what was going on in his head at that moment. He told her that the next time she disobeyed him that she would know the true meaning of the word punishment. Maybe he would be lenient on her this time based on the present situation.  
  
She spared a look behind her and saw Battousai eyes were narrow as ever and amber as ever as he pinned her with a brief look. Nope, she would be punished BIG time.  
  
"Battousai, it is an honor to cross swords with someone who is deemed the best swordsman who ever lived," the empty smile warrior stated as he bowed slightly.  
  
Battousai said nothing.  
  
Lustful warrior drew his sword and pointed it towards Battousai, "I'm going to kill you slowly, then I will, ugh!" he said as a look of shocked crossed his features.  
  
Kaoru looked from his face to his chest and saw a sword lodged there. Battousai's sword. The warrior fell to his knees and then face first into the dirt never to move again.  
  
"Thanks. He was proving to be a bit of an annoyance," said the remaining warrior.  
  
He gestured with his hand towards a clearing in the forest, "shall we?" He turned to walk towards the clearing, trusting Battousai to follow.  
  
Battousai turned to follow him when Kaoru stopped him.  
  
"Wait! I'm sorry for disobeying you and-" Kaoru was immediately stunned into silence.  
  
The look he gave her took her breathe away and she could not look away from his eyes. She could not describe it, but she knew that it mainly consisted of anger, with her.  
  
He said nothing as he broke the stare and proceeded towards the clearing.  
  
Kaoru told herself that she probably shouldn't watch the fight, but she was compelled to. Battousai fought with such grace and strength and it seemed as if he was able to anticipate the warrior's moves as they both danced with death. It seemed as if the battle had lasted for hours when in reality it had only been about five minutes.  
  
It seemed as if Battousai was toying with the warrior, taking out his anger on him and then he was gone. Kaoru was just as shocked as the warrior was as she searched the area looking for the Battousai. It seemed as if seconds had passed when she suddenly saw him again. He had come down in front of the warrior with his sword facing the ground. The warrior still stood in a defensive stance with his sword raised in front of him for protection.  
  
What's wrong with him? She thought as she wondered why he had not charged Kenshin. Then the middle of the warrior's sword broke and fell to the ground alone with the white ribbon he had tied around his head. The warrior then fell forward, still clutching his broken sword.  
  
Kaoru was shocked beyond words. She had not even seen him strike. Was he really that fast? Battousai wiped the blood from his sword on the fallen warrior's clothes and placed it into its sheath. He turned to walk towards her and she felt like fleeing again. Her heart beat so fast she was afraid that it would explode within her chest. He reached the first fallen warrior and pulled his sword out of the man chest and proceeded to wipe the blood off as well as he replaced his sword. He then turned towards her and stabbed her with those eyes. He moved with such gracefulness as he walked towards her like a lion staking its prey that Kaoru instantly started to crawl backwards on the forest floor. She would have run except that she couldn't get that damn rope from around her ankles.  
  
Battousai moved with such quickness that the next thing she knew she was across his shoulder being carried. She placed her hands against his back to steady herself as she was being carried.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know who they were. I promise that it won't happen again."  
  
"Your right. After tonight, I can promise you that it won't happen again," he said.  
  
The sound of his voice sent shivers down her body.  
  
"Wha..what are you going to do?" She asked shakily.  
  
"You will see." He said in a deadly claim voice.  
  
Kaoru swallowed as her mind thought of all types of punishments that he would do to her.  
  
When they arrived at the cabin he placed her down upon a futon and took out a knife to untie the rope around her ankles. After that was done he left her and went into another room and came back with towels. He opened the door of the cabin and stopped in the doorway.  
  
"Follow."  
  
That one word command made Kaoru get up quickly as she followed him outside of the cabin. What was he going to do? The suspense was killing her as she followed him to a hot spring some distance away from the cabin. It was the part of the day when the night had not begun nor had the day ended. The leaves and branches of the towering trees that surrounded the hot spring let in little beams of sunshine that cast an ethereal glow upon the forest below.  
  
She stopped some feet away from him as he stood by the hot spring. The steam from the water as it arose made him look otherworldly as he stood there, eyes hidden by his long bangs. He was the most handsome man that she had ever laid eyes on and the most deadly, yet she desired him. It confused the hell out her.  
  
"Come," he said to her never looking her way.  
  
Kaoru hesitantly approached him and waited for more instructions.  
  
"Take these towels and place them on that rock over there," he said calmly.  
  
Kaoru took the towels away from him and turned to place them on rock that was close to the spring. She waited patiently for more orders from him as he stood there facing the spring with his back to her. She silently prayed that he would tell her to bathe and then let her be, but she was finding out that nothing was simple when it came to him.  
  
"Come," he said again in that menacing tone.  
  
Kaoru took a deep breathe and walked towards him. She was glad that he wasn't facing her, she couldn't bare a look from those eyes right now.  
  
"Undress me," he commanded.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Wh..what?" she heard herself stammer.  
  
"I will not repeat myself again, if I have to, I promise that you will not like it," he said.  
  
The tone of his voice sent shivers down her spine. Was that an empty threat? She didn't want to find out. With shaky hands she tried to pull off his haori from behind.  
  
"Is this how you disrobe?" He asked, frightening the hell out of her so much that she jumped at least three feet back away from him.  
  
She walked towards him again and faced him this time as she kneeled to undo the ties of his dark pink haori. Her hands shook so much that what would have taken a minute to do turned into several. After she had untied his pants as well she waited for more instructions.  
  
"Do you call this disrobing?" He asked.  
  
Kaoru slowly shook her head and reached up to remove his haori from his shoulders. Once it was removed she took in a quick breathe as he stood bare chest before her. His chest was beautifully chiseled and finely muscled. The sight of him took her breathe away. Kaoru did not realize that she was staring so much until she felt his eyes upon her. She knew the instant that he looked at her because she could feel amber heat. She tried to avert her eyes from his private region as she knelt to pull off his pants as well. Strong muscled thighs took away her breathe again as she knelt there spell bound.  
  
She made herself continue as he stepped out of his pants. She placed both his haori and pants on the rock where she had placed the wash cloths. She had never seen a naked man before let alone been this close to one before. Hell, she had done a lot of things that she had not done before since she had met him.  
  
The sound of splashing water alerted her that he had gone into the spring. She kept her back to him praying that he asked no more of her.  
  
"Kaoru, come here," he commanded of her.  
  
She turned and walked towards the spring edge avoiding eye contact with him.  
  
"Disrobe, bring a towel and come wash me."  
  
Her eyes widened in shock as she turned bright red.  
  
Wash him? She thought as her heart beat rapidly and she felt as if she would faint.  
  
"O..ok," she said as she waited for him to turn around while she undressed. When he didn't turn around she tried to meet his amber glaze but looked away. It was too intense. He was standing in the water as it covered him up to his waist and the steam caused beads of moisture to run down his pecks creating a very seductive image before her.  
  
"Would you turn around, please?" She asked shakily.  
  
"No."  
  
Ok, she thought again as she looked around for someplace to change. She was about to go and stand behind a tree when his words stopped her.  
  
"Undress before me Kaoru, do not turn away and do not move from the spot in which you now stand."  
  
Kaoru felt hundreds of butterflies take flight at once inside her stomach as she heard his command. No man had ever seen her naked before. Her hands shook uncontrollable as she reached behind her to untie the dark red sash around her waist avoiding eye contact with him as much as possible.  
  
"Look at me," he commanded of her. "I want to see your eyes."  
  
Kaoru shyly met his eyes as they burned fiercely with an emotion that she was not familiar with. She undid her slash and let it fall to the ground and then she let her kimono fall off her shoulders and hesitated before she let it fall down her slender body. She moved to place her arms over her breast but stopped when he uttered one word.  
  
"No."  
  
She stopped and looked away again from him as she felt his gaze go up and down her body leaving heat every where they lingered.  
  
"Come wash me."  
  
Kaoru hesitantly moved to pick up the cloth from the rock and proceeded to slip into the hot spring as she felt his eyes watch her ever movement. She was thankful that she would at least be covered in the water as she almost moaned as the warm water soothed her body. She walked over to him and started to wash his back. It seemed so erotic to wash a naked man that she felt herself become hot and the feelings that she had felt the first time he had kissed her and from earlier that morning came rushing back to her. She almost moaned out loud as flashbacks of the events that happened earlier that afternoon plagued her thoughts.  
  
She came to the front of him to wash his chest when he grabbed her arms right below her elbows and pulled her close to him as he stared at her lips with such intensity that she was sure that he wanted to devour them. It excited her and unnerved her at the same time. He pulled her close and started to kiss her so fiercely. He kissed her silly until she was clinging to him for support. He licked the moisture from her neck and traced a pattern with his tongue from the peak of her breasts to her lips. It was sheer ecstasy as he placed his hot tongue into her ears hitting every erogenous zone in her body.  
  
Was this her punishment, if so she would be sure to disobey him again.  
  
Her eyes had fluttered close as she let him pleasure her with his tongue and mouth. He then lead her to the soft grass surrounding the pool. He brought her to what seemed like climax twice and then stopped.  
  
Kaoru was frustrated. Why did he stop? Then she realized why. He WAS punishing her. Bringing her so close to pleasure then stopping. Her eyes narrowed in anger as she tried to push away from him but he was too quick for her as he grabbed her ankle and brought her back to him pulling her into his arms and holding her.  
  
"Let me go!!!" she screamed at him. She felt like an animal caught in a trap.  
  
"I will let you go, once I am done. I told you Kaoru that if you disobeyed me that I would show you what true punishment was."  
  
"I know," she said softly as she looked into his eyes pleading with him to stop. She could not last another session of this. Right now her nerves were on edge and she was shaking uncontrollable.  
  
"I don't think that you truly understand yet so until I am convinced that you do, this will continue."  
  
She tried to push him away but he held fast to her as he kissed her neck and shoulders causing chills to run and down her spine. She knew that she should fight him and try to get away, but it felt so goooood. He brought her to her peak only to stop again. When she had calmed down somewhat he continued his assault again until she was whimpering and begging him to take her.  
  
Only then did he enter her with such swiftness that she barely felt pain at all. When she felt herself come to climax again, he stopped and then walked towards the spring.  
  
She stared after him wondering what the HELL he was doing.  
  
"WAIT! Don't stop. Please."  
  
"Will you ever disobey me again?" He asked with his back to her as he stood on the edge of the warm pool.  
  
"NO, I promise, I promise I promise, never."  
  
"Then, I am convinced. Now I will let you go, back to the cabin," and then he waded back into the water and proceeded to wash himself.  
  
Kaoru felt so hurt and shocked that she immediately felt tears blur her vision as she watched him. She wanted to grab something, anything and hit him. Her anger was so strong yet, if he turned and came to her again she would be too weak to resist him. She wanted him so very very much. She closed her eyes to the pain that she felt, stood, picked up her clothes and walked towards the cabin.  
  
Her earlier instinct was right. He was dangerous and the desire that she felt for him was deadly.  
  
********** ********* ********* ********** ************ ******* *********** 


	5. Finally

Deadly Desire Chapter 5  
  
FINALLY( This is the NON LEMON VERSION. IF YOU WISH TO VIEW THE LEMON VERSION) Go to Adultfanfiction.net. **** ***** ****** ****** ******** ******** *********** ********** ********  
  
Kenshin waited until Kaoru had picked up her clothes and had left the spring for the cabin and then he proceeded to relieve himself. He had no ideal how he was able to bring her so close to each climax and then stop. He had not even realized that he was inside her until he felt the tight membrane break alerting him to the fact that she was truly a virgin. It shook him so much that he had stayed still inside her contemplating.  
  
His mind flashed back to what happened earlier he had stopped. It took so much strength, will and determination to stop. When he saw her eyes pleading with him to finish what he had started he thought that he would break but he made himself stay cold as he walked away from her. Even when he heard the passion and heartbreak in her voice when she pleaded with him to take her he remained cold and had not allowed her to break his resolve.  
  
He had taken out his anger on her when he should not have. Kenshin's mind flashed back to the events that happened earlier that day and he became angry again. He had reached Kaoru the instant the warrior had backhanded her and had ran as fast as he could to reach her when the warrior named Sagatoko had grabbed her face. It enraged him. He had never been so enraged before. He had learned to control his emotions in battle but this time was different. His blood had heated to the boiling point when he saw the bruises on her cheeks. He didn't even give the half witted warrior time to defend himself when he threw his sword into the man's chest.  
  
He had sized both warriors and realized that the dim witted one did not possess any real swordsmanship skills at all. The way in which the warrior Sagatoko held himself it was evident that he was the better swordsman. No one knew about his plan to take the girl to this island and no one knew that he himself had kidnapped her except the person who had given him the job. When he had fought the warrior, Sagatoko they had had a brief conversation in the midst of their battle. Sagatoko had told him that he and the slain warrior were told by a man whose face they did not see to come to the island to kill the Battousai and that the girl would be theirs for the taking alone with whatever else belonged to the Battousai.  
  
Kenshin felt his anger rise again. He had been betrayed, but why? He tried to think of a reason why when his mind kept coming back to Kaoru and how angry and hurt he felt when he saw her emerge from the forests calling for help. She had deliberately disobeyed him and it almost cost Kaoru her life or worst. He would kill anyone who tried to hurt her in any way. He thought back to the punishment that he had delivered to her and flinched. Maybe that was a little so harsh, even for him. Although he had relieved himself he still was as stiff as a sword and his body as well as his mind wanted nothing more than to bring her fully to pleasure until she was unconscious. Could he trust himself around her?  
  
He immediately stood up and left the spring, dressed, picked up his swords and headed back to the cabin. He had to leave the island before more men were sent out to hunt him down. He was now hiding from two adversaries, an unknown enemy and Masayo. He would take them both to a farming village deep within the country and hide out there for some days until he figured out who wanted him dead. This is going to take a while, he thought. He had many enemies. He had not said a single word to her since she had left the spring.  
  
She couldn't conceive of being without him. She wanted him so bad. He was like a drug, she craved his touch, his kisses, the way he looked at her with those amber eyes, the way he said her name. God, what was wrong with her. Was she falling in love with him? When she had gone back to the cabin she was still shaking from deprivation of climax and even the cloth of her kimono irritated her skin. It took a lot but she managed to calm herself down somewhat. When he had arrived back to the cabin half of her prayed that he would punish her again and the other half prayed that he would not. This was not how she planned to lose her virginity but if she had planned, she could not have planned it better.  
  
She didn't regret being with him. In fact, she wanted to be with him always. The realization of it shocked her more than anything. He had stated to her that it was time to go and that they had to leave the island tonight. He would not tell her where they were going. Her sea sickness was not as bad as it had been on their previously trip so the ride to the mainland was not that bad. Once they had arrived on shore he had secured a horse and some supplies and they had set out for where ever they were headed to.  
  
He had mounted the horse first and then had reached down a hand to help her up. She thought that she would ride behind him but he situated her in front of him and pulled her back up against his chest and wrapped his arms around her as he grabbed the tethers and edged the horse forward in a steady gallop. He had placed a large purple cloth over her lap to cover her exposed legs as they rode.  
  
Kenshin's senses were overwhelmed as he inhaled the scent of jasmines from Kaoru's hair. She was intoxicating. As the horse galloped down the road they both road in silence. Kenshin edged the horse off of the main highway and onto a back road through the forests that surrounded the country side. Kaoru was so lost in her thoughts that she did not even think to question why they were heading off of the main road and if she did think to question she was not sure if she would have.  
  
Kenshin was not entirely sure why he had headed off of the main road, maybe because he wanted to avoid trackers or other manslayers that were out for his head. They proceeded that way for awhile as the horse galloped onward. He pulled her closer to him and tightened his hold on her. He took in a deep breathe and started to kiss her neck softly. Kaoru froze up instantly, shocked and a little afraid that he was going to punish her again. She relaxed when she realized that they were upon a horse riding in broad daylight. He would not dare do something like that in broad daylight, would he? She let him kiss her neck softly and closed her eyes as the smell of sandalwood drifted to her. He smelled so good to her. She wanted to taste him so very bad. He traced a pattern from her neck to her soft coral lips as he kissed her deeply. Kaoru turned slightly in the saddle to gain better access to his mouth. Kenshin held the tethers with one hand and kept his eyes open as he kissed Kaoru.  
  
He then carefully reached under the cloth that was placed upon her lap and then reached under her kimono to touch her. He broke the kiss and made her turn forward again as he masterfully played with her. Her soft whimpers moans and cries turned him on immensely as they each both gave and received pleasure from one another.  
  
"Ha ha ha," laughed the man silently as he watched the Battousai and his woman some distance away. "Just as I expected, now for the downfall of the Battousai, Himura Kenshin."  
  
************* ************** ****************** *********************** 


	6. Humilations and New Revelations

******* I hope you guys like this chapter. I apologize for it taking so long.*********  
  
Shady out !! : )  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Humiliation and New Revelations  
  
"I am such a slut," Kaoru said out loud to no one in particular as she relieved herself in the bushes. HE waited with the horse some distance away on the dirt road. She cursed to herself and wondered how he really saw her. Did he see her as a wanton woman? She had always prided herself on being a sweet innocent young lady and now that her innocence was gone what would she do? What plans did he have for her? Was she to spend each and every day pleasing him sexually? Although the thought did appeal to her, she still desperately wanted to be much more to him.  
  
"TODAY Kaoru," he said from the road.  
  
She huffed, finished her business and proceeded to walk towards him as he faced her watching her every move as he held the bridles of the horse. Her face turned beet red when she looked at the horse remembering what they had shared previously.  
  
"Yeah," she thought to herself. "I am such a huge slut."  
  
She walked towards him angry at him for hurrying her.  
  
"I didn't know that there was a time limit on how long one goes to the bathroom?" She asked.  
  
"There isn't a time limit for One. Only for yourself, now please come forward because I do not wish to waste anymore time."  
  
She reluctantly came forward and refused to meet his eyes. Every time she did she felt as if he were judging her. After all that they had shared together she still felt shy around him. For one, she knew nothing about him except that he was a merciless killer and two he sent her from the planet each and every time they made love. Were they making love?  
  
Suddenly, a cold wind blew lifting strands of her hair and Kaoru suddenly became afraid. She felt as if someone were watching them. She fought off a chill that crept up her spine and wrapped herself with her arms as if trying to keep out the cold. Even the horse was prancing around as if it were uneasy as well.  
  
"Get on the horse."  
  
She looked at him as he was staring off into the thick forest behind them.  
  
"Do you see something?"  
  
"Get.on.the.horse."  
  
Kaoru complied as Kenshin helped her onto the horse.  
  
He grabbed the reins and continued forward onto the main road as they had done previously. Kaoru scanned the surrounding forest, wondering what was going on. Was someone following them? She looked down at Kenshin as he led them on the wide dirt road. He seemed as if he were tense. Then again, he always seemed tense. They continued on the road for a while and it seemed as if they were not going to be attacked until Kenshin stopped suddenly.  
  
Kaoru was just about to ask him why when she noticed a man in black some ten feet away in the road way. She was completely shocked because she had never seen him. He was tall and his eyes were as narrow as Kenshin's. He and Kenshin seemed to be having a 'who could stare the most' match because they all just stood that way for what seemed like eons. Then the other man finally spoke.  
  
"Deflowering virgins now, Himura?"  
  
Kaoru felt her cheeks become extremely hot suddenly and she knew that she was blushing intensely. Had he seen or heard her? Was it that obvious? Did she have it stamped somewhere on her head?  
  
"What do you want Saitou?"  
  
The man shrugged his shoulders and looked nonchalant.  
  
"I just came to warn you. There are more people after you than you know. Those two men that you killed on the island were not Masayo's men."  
  
"I know."  
  
Saitou smirked. "Then you must also know that you were set up as well. The girl was only a ploy. There is more to this than what appears to be on the surface. The night you took the girl from the castle, there were nine guards who were killed."  
  
Kenshin's narrow eyes seemed startled at that revelation. He had not killed the guards. He did not need to. He walked right pass them without them knowing it and had left with the girl in tow and they still had not realized it. Who would have killed the guards?  
  
"Judging by your countenance, I take it that you did not know that tidbit of info."  
  
"What information do you have for me Saitou?"  
  
"Just to be careful, that's all," the man said as he turned and disappeared in the shadows of the trees."  
  
"Who was that?" Asked Kaoru. Her heart beat had calmed down somewhat. She was sure that a fight was going to break out, but when she heard the gentleman wish Kenshin well, she was relieved.  
  
"Saitou Hajime."  
  
That was all he said as Kaoru waited for him to elaborate. When he did not continue she decided to.  
  
"Well, he seems nice. He came to find you to tell you what's going on and he even told you to be careful."  
  
"It was a warning."  
  
There was another long pause.  
  
"O. K. You're not much for conversation. Do you mind telling me what is going on?"  
  
"Someone is watching us."  
  
"I thought Mr. Saitou was the one who was watching us."  
  
"No, someone is watching us right now. I think that they wish to attack."  
  
Kaoru suddenly became nervous as she looked around frantically.  
  
"How do you know?" she whispered.  
  
"I can feel them?"  
  
"Of course you can," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, do you mind it if we start moving again instead of just sitting her and being targ-" Kaoru's sentence was cut off as Kenshin unsheathed his sword so fast that her eyes could not follow.  
  
"Can you ride?" he asked her.  
  
Kaoru's nodded her head to his reply and realized that since his back was turned that he could not see her.  
  
"Yes, I can."  
  
"Then take the reins and start to gallop away from here, stay on the dirt road and you should be ok."  
  
"What about you?" She asked as she took the reins that he handled to her.  
  
"I will be right behind you. Do not look back." With that said, Kenshin stepped back and hit the horse hard on the rear((poor horse))) sending it galloping quickly forward on the dirt path.  
  
"Come out. I do not have all day."  
  
Suddenly a handsome tall man dressed in a long white trench coat stepped out into the path and faced Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin smirked and sheathed his sword.  
  
"That was not wise. I might be a threat," the man stated in a cold voice.  
  
"MIGHT being the key word," said Kenshin with a bit of humor in his voice.  
  
The man's eyes narrowed in apparent anger.  
  
"I didn't know you liked to watch Shinomori."  
  
"If you mean what the two of you did on that poor horse, then no. I wasn't watching. However, my spies have been watching you as well as Saitou since you came into the area. They of course, like to watch," said Shinomori with a bit of humor in his usually cold voice.  
  
Kenshin just stared at that man who had both of his arms folded in front of him.  
  
"Since you came all this way to meet me personally before I arrived at the village, I take it that you wish to ask me something. Presumably, my sister's hand in marriage?" Asked Kenshin.  
  
Aoshi Shinomori just stood there as if he had not heard Kenshin at all.  
  
Kenshin knew that Aoshi loved his sister Misao as much as the young woman loved him. Aoshi and he had had this talk many times before. Each time the conversation ended with Aoshi storming off right after stating that Misao deserved better than him. Kenshin believed Aoshi to be perfect for his young sister because he knew that he could leave her in Aoshi's care and not worry. They were both perfect for one another. He just had to convince Aoshi.  
  
"I presume that since you have brought that woman to our village that you plan to keep her. Possibly for marriage?" Aoshi asked.  
  
"You haven't answered my question."  
  
"And you haven't answered mine's."  
  
Kenshin gave up -something that he usually did not do-knowing where this conversation was leading.  
  
"I felt someone earlier following us. I don't think that it was Saitou."  
  
"You're right. It wasn't. I have no ideal whom it was, but I have sent my spies out to track the individual down."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Also, there is something else that you should know. Three of our top ranking officials were killed last night. Their bodies were found mutilated and each one of them had a letter attached to their heart with your name on it."  
  
Kenshin mentally stilled. He was being set up. He would have to get Kaoru to safety and then go and track down who ever it was that had set him up and why.  
  
It boggled his mind not knowing. Of course he had enemies everywhere and there were too many right now to narrow down.  
  
"C'mon, let's go. I am sure my spies have picked up your lady friend by now. Misao will be glad to know that you have finally decided to settle down."  
  
"Who said that I was settling down?"  
  
Aoshi smirked and followed the short red headed assassin.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes Aoshi?"  
  
"You're in some deep shit, aren't you?"  
  
"It appears so."  
  
****** Wow, five pages on my Microsoft word!! I hope this wasn't too short for you guys. I sincerely apologize for taking too long. 


	7. Sisters and Brothers

Chapter 7  
  
Sister and Brothers  
  
Kaoru was scared literally shitless when she ran into the huge fat man that was blocking her path. She had been galloping away on the dirt road for what seemed to be only a few minutes. She silently prayed that Kenshin was alright as she continued to lead the horse along the narrow dirt path. She had turned her head to glance behind her to see if Kenshin was following as he said he would. That's when she had run smack into the huge fat man. He easily grabbed the horse and picked her up off of it and gently placed her on the ground in front of him.  
  
She wasn't aware that her mouth was gapping open until he used the tip of his huge fat finger to close her mouth for her. She swallowed hard trying to wet her dry throat and choked.  
  
"Damn Hyottoko!" Said another voice behind her. She was so shocked by the hugeness of the man in front of her that her mind had not registered that there was another man behind her.  
  
"Don't scare her half to death. Kenshin will have our heads if we hurt her in any way. She must be special too. Lord Kenshin has never brought a woman to the village before. Misao will be more than happy."  
  
It finally occurred to Kaoru that these men did not mean her any harm as she heard their conversation. She cautiously turned around to see a small man behind her who looked somewhat like a toad to her. He smiled a comforting smile at her which caused her to relax somewhat.  
  
"We do apologize my lady," he said as he blushed in return to her smile.  
  
He raised his hand to scratch behind his neck as he fidgeted under her glaze. "I guess we are not used to being gentle."  
  
"Yeah!" Said the huge man in front of her. "We apologize."  
  
Kaoru swallowed once again, testing her throat before she spoke. "I accept your apologies. I guess I am not used to seeing men.of your amazing statue," she said politely to the huge man.  
  
"It's ok. I almost forgot to introduce ourselves," he said.  
  
"My name is Hyottoko and the little runt behind you is called Beshimi. We are of the Oniwabanshuu. Lord Aoshi Shinomori is our leader." Both men bowed slightly to Kaoru.  
  
Beshimi helped her back onto her feet. "Thank you once again. My name is Kaoru Kamiya," she said as she bowed in return.  
  
Her shock was slowly ebbing away. She still wanted to know if Kenshin was ok.  
  
"Come, we will take you back to our village. Lord Kenshin will be joining us momentarily," Hyottoko said.  
  
Kaoru was placed back on her horse by Hyottoko and was lead through the surrounding forest. They had turned so many different ways when they entered the forest that Kaoru was sure that she would not be able to find her way back to the main road if she tried. Soon she saw a clearing up ahead after they had spent twenty minutes weaving through the lush forest. Kaoru came upon a huge village will rows and rows of homes and off in the distance there stood a huge mansion some four miles from the village. She wondered who lived in such an extravagant home.  
  
As she was lead through the village Hyottoko and Beshimi were happily greeted by passenger bys. Kaoru smiled to each one in return who bowed to her as well.  
  
"What is this village called?" She asked both of them.  
  
Hyottoko answered. "This village is called Little Kyoto. We are some miles away from the city of Kyoto."  
  
Kaoru nodded her thanks and understanding and continued to look around.  
  
Beshimi exchanged looks with Hyottoko while she was preoccupied with staring at the Huge mansion before them.  
  
Beshimi silently wondered to himself if Hyottoko should have told the young lady where their village was located. It was true that she was the first woman ever that Lord Himura had brought to the village but still he did not know if they could fully trust her as of yet. He felt as if she were truly harmless to them, but still looks could be deceiving. He thought of one in particular and shivered.  
  
As if his thoughts were being brought into reality, the person that he was just thinking of appeared before them.  
  
A beautiful young woman wearing a dark royal blue kimono with cherry blossoms patterns appeared in front of the horse causing them all to stop. They all stared at the woman who had stopped them.  
  
"Hi ya boys! I heard that there was going to be a huge celebration at the mansion tonight. Am I to take it that Lord Hunny bunny Kenshin has arrived home?"  
  
Hunny Bunny? Thought Kaoru as she stared at the beautiful young woman in front of her. Was this woman Kenshin's girlfri-. She could not allow herself to think it. The possibility of her being so hurt her so much that she felt tears appear in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and tried to think of something else. Anything but that. The woman smiled coyly at both Hyottoko and Beshimi. Then her eyes rested on Kaoru. Very briefly a look of anger and resentment passed through her eyes before she turned on her smile and charm 100%.Beshimi and Hyottoko struggled a little as if they were unaffected by her.  
  
"Well?" She asked again. "Aren't you going to answer me?  
  
Both men pretended to be extremely interested in the ground at that moment. Kaoru thought this to be strange.  
  
The woman tapped her foot in anticipation of their reply, so when one did not come, she screamed to the top of her lungs. She scared Kaoru so bad that she almost fell off her horse. Beshimi and Hyottoko seemed unaffected by her as if they had been bracing themselves for her tantrum.  
  
"OK. That's fine. So don't tell me. I'll just be there tonight so that I may see him for myself." With that said she turned around on her heel and seductively walked away.  
  
"Whew!" said both men.  
  
"That was close. Let's hurry and make it the mansion before we have to deal with another run in with you know who," Beshimi said.  
  
Hyottoko nodded in agreement and they all proceeded to the castle.  
  
Kaoru wanted to ask who the woman was but decided not to. She was sure that she would find out eventually. However, she did ask who the mansion belonged to.  
  
"Who owns the mansion up ahead?"  
  
"Lord Kenshin," was the reply that she received from Hyottoko as they proceeded towards the village.  
  
Kenshin owned the huge mansion before them? She was completely shocked. Wow! He must be loaded she thought. The way in which he made his money put a damper on Kaoru's mood. What kind of life could she have with an assassin? It was wrong to kill people regardless of how many reasons you deemed it right. When she saw Kenshin, she would have to have a long talk with him-regardless of how much he intimidated her. She had questions that she should have demanded an answer to before hand. Now was not the time for her emotions to get in the way. She would demand that he tell her what was going on.  
  
******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* *******  
  
As Kenshin followed Aoshi to the back entrance to the mansion, he tried to focus on who was behind the plan to set him up. But as much as he tried to think, his mind kept wondering back to Kaoru. If Beshimi and Hyottoko had frightened her or harmed her in any way they would pay for it BIG TIME. Wait a sec, what the hell was wrong with him? He shouldn't care if she was frightened or not. He absentmindedly found himself wondering how she would like his home. Just as he was pondering that thought, he was kicked in the head which sent him to the ground. Kenshin was completely and totally unawares since his guard was not up. The cause of his apparent unguarded- ness being Kaoru.  
  
Aoshi looked down to see Kenshin sprawled down on the ground with swirls in his eyes and sighed. He had noticed Misao's approach the moment that had entered the mansion. Obviously Kenshin had not. He did not know if it was a good or bad thing that the man's mind seemed to be occupied with the woman that he had brought to the village.  
  
"That's for leaving and not saying goodbye as well as making me worry!!!!" Screamed an irate young woman wearing a dark blue ninja outfit.  
  
"I'm sorry Misao! Please forgive me." Said Kenshin as his eyes continued to swirl.  
  
"Well, just don't let it happen again!" She said angrily. Her demeanor quickly changed to one of pure happiness as she pulled her brother up from the ground and hugged him fiercely. Kenshin returned the hug and smiled. He loved his sister dearly, more than anything else in the world and he would die to make sure that she and Kaoru were always safe.  
  
HUH! He thought. Kaoru safe? He would die?  
  
He was once again brought out of his thoughts with a hard punch to face by an angry Misao.  
  
"YOUR NOT EVEN LISTENING TO ME!!!" She said.  
  
"Misao, I am sorry," Kenshin apologized hastily.  
  
"That's ok," she said again cheerfully. "Did you bring me something?"  
  
Talk about split personalities, he thought as he regarded his sister.  
  
Kenshin was just about to answer her when Aoshi answered for him.  
  
"He sure did Misao. He brought you a sister."  
  
Kenshin felt his blood start to boil at that comment. He was going to get Aoshi for that.  
  
" A sister!!" Miaso beamed. Then her eyes started to get glassy as she stared at her brother. "I knew that this day would come. I just knew it. Finally you have decided to settle down and stop your sword wielding assassin ways. Thank Buddha for this wonderful day!!"  
  
"Now, now hold on Misao!" Kenshin stated nervously to his sister.  
  
It's not like that. Miss Kaoru and I are just acquaintances, nothing more."  
  
Kaoru looked blankly at him. "Just acquaintances! You have never brought a woman here before. Now when you do bring one, I'm to think that she is just an acquaintance. Really Kenshin, who do you think I am? I can see right through you. I know that this woman is more than just an acquaintance. Where is she?" Said Misao hastily looking around.  
  
"She's with Beshimi and Hyottoko" said Aoshi.  
  
"With those two buffoons! I'll go and save the poor woman," with that said she hastily disappeared.  
  
"Aoshi."  
  
"Kenshin."  
  
"I owe you one."  
  
"I know."  
  
******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* *******  
  
Misao quickly found Beshimi and Hyottoko with Kenshin's lady friend in tow riding a horse. Misao quickly closed the gap between them as she left the front porch of the mansion and greeted them cheerfully.  
  
"OH, hi Miss Misao!" The two men both said in unison.  
  
"Hi guys! I hope that you have been treating our guest appropriately." Misao smiled at the young woman who smiled in return. She's pretty, thought Misao silently to herself. Now to see what her personality is like. I can't have my big brother marrying just anybody.  
  
Kaoru smiled at the young woman. She wondered who she was and what her relation to Kenshin was. Had she not heard her name before?  
  
"Well guys, help her down."  
  
Kaoru was helped down from the horse by Hyottoko and bowed to Misao who bowed in return.  
  
"My name is Misao and I am Kenshin's sister. Welcome to our home."  
  
Kenshin's sister?!! Kaoru was surprised. And here she was starting to get jealous of the young woman.  
  
"Thank you. My name is Kaoru."  
  
"Tell me Kaoru, what do you think of my brother?" Misao asked. Her voice held no type of emotion and her face remained expressionless.  
  
Kaoru pondered the young woman's question. "On the outside he appears to be coldhearted, but I think that once he lets you in, you'll find out that he's actually quite sweet. Sometimes he's makes me so mad that I want to literally ring his neck, and other times." Kaoru then began to blush fiercely as she recalled the pleasure that she received while in his arms. "I'm sorry, you asked me what I think about him and here I am rambling on."  
  
Misao smiled slightly. She knew something was special about this woman who her brother had brought to their home. Now to get him to admit that she was special to him. It was obvious at the huge blushes that the woman was having that she and Kenshin had already shared some intimate moments. And she liked Kaoru's answer to her question about her brother.  
  
The girl then quickly looped her arm with Kaoru's and pulled her towards the mansion laughing merrily.  
  
Kaoru was surprised by the girl's actions as she tried to hurry her steps to match Miaso's.  
  
"Kaoru, you and I are going to get along just fine. You don't know how long I have longed for a sister. I am so glad that Kenshin has finally decided to settle down."  
  
"Sister? Settle down?"  
  
Misao stopped at the woman's confused questions.  
  
"Yes. Your first woman that my brother has ever brought home. Our grandfather is going to be so happy. I can't wait to introduce you!"  
  
"Grandfather?" Kaoru asked. Things were happening a little too fast for her. She couldn't meet his grandfather as she was now. She was sure that Kenshin did not see her as the marrying type. He told her that she was to be his to do with as he pleased. He saw her merely as a possession. His sister was totally misconstruing the situation. Kaoru would have to tell the young woman what her relationship to Kenshin consisted of. But how would she be able to tell her with out becoming completely mortified?  
  
Misao saw a display of emotions cross the young woman's features. Misao gently squeezed Karou's hand for reassurance.  
  
"It's ok. We won't bite. I promise. And if you are worried about my brother. Don't be. I'll set him straight. Tonight we are having a huge celebration in honor of his arrival back home. We will give you a nice hot bath, new clothes and then we will do your hair. You're going to look so beautiful tonight! Kenshin won't be able to take his eyes off of you."  
  
Kaoru smiled at the young girl's enthusiasm.  
  
"Kaoru, I do believe that we are going to be the best of friends and even greater sisters."  
  
"I hope so Misao. I hope so."  
  
******* ******* ******** ******* ******** ********* ******** ********* *********  
  
Kaoru sat down on the floor as Misao played with her hair. The young woman rearranged her hair in numerous styles before she finally settled with tying her raven locks with a dark blue silk ribbon in a ponytail. Kaoru had only spent a little over four hours with Kenshin's sister and she liked her immensely. Misao and she had taken a warm bath with scented oils and then they had sat and ate an early snack and talked about Kenshin and a man that Misao was in love with named Aoshi. Misao had then given Kaoru a lovely light blue silk kimono with dark blue flowers in it.  
  
"Thanks Misao," said Kaoru as she admired herself in the mirror.  
  
"You're welcome Kaoru. Aren't you excited?"  
  
Excited wasn't the word. More like terrified. She was going to meet Kenshin's grandfather as well as Kenshin. She had not seen him since earlier this morning and now the sun was starting to set. Butterflies filled her stomach in anticipation. She had to tell Misao what Kenshin and her relationship consisted of, but the young woman was so happy. She didn't want to spoil that.  
  
"Misao?"  
  
"Yes Kaoru?" Asked Misao in concern. Kaoru's voice had changed somewhat and her shoulders had slumped as Misao sat behind her facing the mirror.  
  
"I.I."  
  
"Yes, Kaoru?"  
  
"I.I'm," and then she burst into the tears.  
  
Misao panicked. Wondering what she could have done to make the young woman cry. Misao turned a distraught Kaoru around and tried to comfort her. Kaoru fell into Misao's embrace and cried harder.  
  
"Kaoru, what's wrong? Did I say or do something to upset you?"  
  
"Ken.Kenshin."  
  
"Kenshin? Kenshin has upset you," she stated angrily.  
  
She felt Kaoru shake her head. Misao waited until the young woman continued. After she had clamed down somewhat, Kaoru shakily replied.  
  
"Kenshin is going to kill me."  
  
Misao was greatly confused. Her brother would never harm a woman. "Why would Kenshin want to kill you?"  
  
"Be.because I have deceived you. I am not going to be your sister Misao."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Kaoru pulled back from Misao to look the woman in her eyes.  
  
"Because I am a Kenshin's sex slave," and then Kaoru cried even harder.  
  
Misao was taken aback. Surly she had not heard that.  
  
"HIS WHAT??!!!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Please don't make me say it again. I am already embarrassed," Kaoru said.  
  
Misao was fuming. Her brother had made Kaoru his sex slave! Surly there must be some mistake, some misunderstanding. She knew many geisha girls as well as other bold women who bragged about their sexual prowess and Kaoru was neither. How could her brother have done such a thing?  
  
"Kaoru, before you met my brother, were you untouched?"  
  
"Yes," she cried.  
  
Misao was even madder. She would confront her brother immediately.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, if you will excuse me. I need to talk to my brother," said Misao as she forced each syllable from her mouth.  
  
"NO!" screamed Kaoru. "You can't. Then he will know that I told you."  
  
Misao looked at the girl and saw that she was really scared.  
  
"Surly you are not afraid of my brother? Wasn't it you who stated that he was really a softie on the inside?"  
  
Kaoru recoiled a bit. She did say that didn't she? Some of the things that he had done for her were considered sweet, but her mind kept remembering those times that he looked at her as if he were going to kill her. And the time that he had punished her. She shivered with remembrance.  
  
"It will be alright. Once I get some answers from him, I promise."  
  
With that said, Miaso left the room in search of her brother leaving a confused Kaoru to ponder her thoughts.  
  
******* ******* ******* ******* ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** *********  
  
Kenshin sat in his room on his futon silently contemplating what had transpired that day. Someone was setting him up and he had to find out fast. He was sure that was the reason why Saitou had approached him. Although he and the man had never been on good terms, they still held some ounces of respect for one another. Saitou had warned him. Kenshin still knew that someone had been watching him, but for how long? He was so preoccupied with Kaoru that he had let his guard down somewhat. He had let it down again while walking to the mansion. That was not good. He would have to concentrate more.  
  
Kenshin had met with his grandfather after Miaso had dropped kicked him. Okina, former leader of the Oniwabanshuu had greeted his son with open arms. Aoshi was the new leader of the group. Kenshin had turned the title down and had chosen as a young boy to study the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu style of fighting when he saw his master in a fight one day. Every since then his master had taken him on and trained him. Kenshin had left his master's tutelage to go fight in the samurai wars and had not seen his master since.  
  
Okina and he had talked about what had transpired with Masayo and the two warriors that he had killed on the island. His island had been a secret up until that point. Now it seemed as if everyone knew about his favorite hiding place. Kenshin had left Okina to go find Kaoru when Aoshi had informed him that Misao had taken her to take a bath and to get ready for the upcoming celebration. Kenshin signed and went to take a bath of his own.  
  
His mind kept wondering back to Kaoru no matter how hard he tried to concentrate on other matters. His grandfather had already heard the news before he reached him.  
  
"Son, you have truly made an old man happy today. I was wondering when you were going to settle down. I was hoping that I would be alive to see it and by the grace of Buddha I am!"  
  
Kenshin stared blankly at Okina and then he averted his narrow glaze to Aoshi who was smiling slightly.  
  
Okina grabbed Kenshin and hugged his grandson immensely. "I am so proud of you!!! I can't wait to meet the young woman. I hear that she is very beautiful."  
  
Kenshin felt his blood start to rise again. He was heated. Everyone in the village no doubt knew that he had brought Kaoru here. He would have to be on extra guard tonight. What if the man responsible for setting him up was in the village? Kenshin also had no intention of announcing Kaoru as his betrothed. Did he? The whole situation was so confusing he needed to do something to clear his head. After he and Okina had changed the subject to more serious matters he had left an hour later.  
  
Now here he was, back in his room. Contemplating whether or not he should go and seek Kaoru out before the celebration. She must be just as confused as he was. He had stated to her that she was nothing more than a tool for his pleasure. He was sure that Misao had filled her head up with promises of becoming her sister. To be truthful Kenshin really did not know how he felt about that. Before he could ponder further, Misao had pulled back his door and dropped kicked him to the ground.  
  
"Misao, what did I do wrong now?" He asked as he lay swirly eyed on the floor.  
  
"That's for what you did to Kaoru!! I can't believe you Kenshin!! Treating that poor girl like she was some type of SEX SLAVE!! You have sunk lower than lower! YOU DIRT BAG!!! You should be ashamed of yourself!!! Wait until I tell Grandfather!!!" With that said, Misao left the room.  
  
WHAT!! Thought Kenshin as he tried to regain his posture. What the hell was Misao shouting about this time? Sex slave? SEX SLAVE!! That's right, he had made it seem like Kaoru was only going to be his sex slave. She must have told Misao! STUPID STUPID!! He thought to himself. He had not counted on that. Now Misao was on her way to tell Okina. OKINA!! Kenshin jumped up and quickly left the room trying to beat Miaso to their grandfather.  
  
When he finally reached her she was already in the main dinning room with Okina. She smiled sweetly at him as he entered. He knew that something was amiss. Had she already told Okina?  
  
"Kenshin!" Said Okina sternly.  
  
Kenshin looked back to Misao who seemed to be paying attention to some imaginary string on her dark blue Kimono.  
  
She did not tell Okina, did she? He asked himself.  
  
Misao turned to him and smiled sweetly again.  
  
"Kenshin! I am very angry with you right now!" Okina said as his eyes narrowed on Kenshin.  
  
She did, thought Kenshin.  
  
"I am so sorry Okina. I didn't know that she was untouched. Actually, I did know that she was untouched, but I couldn't help myself. I took a job and well, she was part of the job. No, actually she was the job. I am usually very careful at things of this nature."  
  
Okina looked confused as Kenshin continued to talk.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Okina asked.  
  
Kenshin stopped talking and glanced at Okina. It was plain that the man had no ideal what Kenshin was talking about. He glanced back at Misao who had her hand covering her mouth as her eyes danced with laughter. It was clear that he had assumed that she had told Okina about Kaoru and his relationship. And of course when you assume, you make a fool out of yourself. Which Kenshin no doubt had done.  
  
He wanted to strangle his sister and Aoshi. If two people ever belonged together he was sure that it was his sister and Aoshi.  
  
"What were you talking about sir?" Asked Kenshin of Okina.  
  
"Misao said that you planned to leave tomorrow after the festival, is this true?"  
  
Kenshin looked dumbfounded at Okina. "No sir. I was planning on staying as long as I could. I need to think and find out who is setting me up before I can continue."  
  
Okina smiled brightly then. "Good!! When you're around, the young women usually flock here and I have been in need of some company as of late. Aoshi scares most of the girls to death with that cold stare of his and Misao threatens anyone who comes close to him so we don't receive that much company from the fairer sex. Although I guess I will have to get use to that ending as well since you will be marrying soon. Hey! What was all that you were mumbling about earlier?"  
  
"Nothing sir. Nothing," Kenshin said hastily as he bowed backing out of the room. "I will see you tonight at the celebration." Kenshin spared one last look at his sister and left the room. He had to find Kaoru. He was sure that she was staying in one of the guess rooms. With her on his mind, he left heading for her quarters.  
  
Whew. That was a lot! Hope you enjoy.  
  
Shady ( 


	8. Do you really want to hurt me?

DISCLAIMER… Once again, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I am just a totally obsessed fan who wishes that Kenshin were real.   
  
Deadly Desire   
  
Chapter 8  
  
Do You Really Want To Hurt Me?  
  
Kenshin hurried to the guest quarters of the mansion trying to reach Kaoru. They had much to discuss. Why did he bring her to his home? He had been trying to find the answer to that question since he had arrived home.  
  
He was almost to her chambers when he felt strong arms grab him from behind and effortlessly push him to the ground. Kenshin was taken unawares. AGAIN.   
  
Damn, he thought. This is all Kaoru's fault. She keeps clouding my mind. Before he could retaliate, he felt strong firm lips against his. The kiss was long and sensual. Although the kiss was electric it was not Kaoru therefore Kenshin's heart as well as body was not aroused. Kenshin grabbed the arms of his attacker and pushed. He stared into huge eyes. Upon recognition, Kenshin tensed.   
  
"Hi there lover, did you miss me?" A husky feminine voice replied.   
  
Kenshin immediately threw his attacker up against the wall and slowly rose to his feet.   
  
He didn't have time for this. He had to find Kaoru.  
  
"Hmmmmm. I like it rough!"  
  
"Enough! How did you get in here?" Kenshin asked with deadly menace.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," was the only answer he received.   
  
Kenshin sighed heavily.   
  
"Kamatari, I told you no. There can never be anything between us. I am deeply flattered but my interests lay elsewhere."  
  
"By elsewhere, I take you mean that sweet little young thing that was brought here today."  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed and the amber orbs seemed to have a fire of their own.  
  
"If you have touched her, I swear-"  
  
"Hold your horses," Kamatari said, cutting off what ever threat that Kenshin was going to utter.   
  
He let his glaze peruse Kenshin up and down. Instead of the pink haori that Kenshin wore, he was wearing a dark blue one with white lying, that matched his white pants. His red hair was tied up in a high ponytail atop his head and he looked absolutely amazing. Kamatari remembered the first time he saw Kenshin. It was in the midst of battle.  
  
Kamatari had been fighting with some comrades of his own when he crossed paths with the man known as the legendary manslayer. Kamatari could care less with whom he was fighting with back then. He just enjoyed the battle-whether it was for right or wrong. Kenshin had first thought him to be a woman and had tried to defend him from one of his own men. Kenshin had told the solider to not attack a woman. Every since that day, Kamatari had fallen in love. A man had defended him without even knowing him or his intentions. He had tried since that day to get Kenshin to notice him, but he never did. At least not in the way that Kamatari wished.   
  
Kenshin had told him over and over again that there could never be anything between them yet Kamatari had never given up.  
  
It wasn't until later that Kenshin had realized that Kamatari was a man. He was shocked at first but once it wore off he still regarded him as he always had. That made Kamatari love him even more. He wanted Kenshin and he would not let anything get in his way.  
  
"I won't hurt her. I am more than confident that my charms will win you over in the end," Kamatari exclaimed confidently.  
  
Kenshin smirked. He had to give the man credit. He was nothing if not persistent.  
  
Kenshin turned on his heel and left Kamatari in search of Kaoru.   
  
Kenshin walked hurriedly in search of Kaoru, silently praying that nothing else distracted or kept him from her. He could already smell the sweet fragrance of her as his mind was consumed with the thought of her. He couldn't wait to feel her lips against his and to hold her in his embrace. He just wanted to hold her. That surprised him. He had not had feelings like this in a while. Since…   
  
He let that thought stay unfinished as he found himself standing in front of a door. The scent of her sweetness drifted out to him, beckoning him to enter. Kenshin slid the door frame back and entered.   
  
********** ******** ********* ************ ************* ****************  
  
Kaoru had tried to go to bed early. She knew the celebration was tonight, but didn't know if she could face everyone. Especially Kenshin. She knew that Misao had told Kenshin. She had no ideal how he would react. She tossed and turned on her futon and stared at the ceiling. Praying that sleep would somehow overtake her. Her thoughts kept coming back to Kenshin. His eyes, his hair, his voice, his touch, his kisses.  
  
Everything about him, fascinated her. She could stare at him all day, and not get bored. He was so complex. One moment he had that eerie look in his eyes and then the next he seemed somewhat bored and nonchalant. She wondered what the loving side of him was like. Would she ever know?   
  
Kaoru heard footsteps that stopped at the entrance to her room. She looked up to see a shadow at her door. KENSHIN!! She thought as she quickly turned on her side facing away from the door and tried to calm her breathing. She closed her eyes to appear asleep as she heard the door slide open and then back again.   
  
Kenshin entered Kaoru's quarters and saw her sleeping form lying on her futon. At first he assumed that she was asleep but from the way her back was tensed, he knew that she was only pretending to be so. Kenshin knelt behind her and heard her breathing stop. He touched her unpinned hair that lay like a fan sprawled across the futon. It was so soft, like cherry blossom petals. He then knelt lower and inhaled the scent of her hair. So wild and free. He stopped cold and took in a shaky breath as memories of a past life flashed before him. He could not remember the last time he had touched and smelled a woman's hair. No, that wasn't true. He could remember but he chose not to. He blocked the memories from his mind and focused solely on Kaoru. He let his fingers leave her hair and trail down the side of her face that was exposed to him. He touched her forehead, her cheek, and then her chin. He left feather light caresses up and down her face as he watched fascinated by the display of emotions that crossed her features. Then he came to her lips and left feather light caresses there. When she opened her lips from the sensual contact, he inserted his finger and played with her wet tongue. Kaoru's eyes snapped open at the contact and a moan escaped from her.   
  
She didn't know what to do as she lay in a trance as he continued. Kenshin lightly grazed the side of her cheeks and gums and then he lightly traced the tip of his finger along the tip of her lips. Kaoru closed her eyes at the sensation. Who knew that this could be such pleasure? Kenshin stopped the ministrations before he went too far. He needed to speak to her. Every time he came near her, his lower head would be the brain. He must talk to her. He silently laughed at the way she frowned when he stopped.  
  
"Kaoru, we need to talk."  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes to meet his. He has the most beautiful eyes, she thought silently to herself. Although there was not much light in the room- except the light from the lantern that was above her door- she could still see the blazing orbs.   
  
"Please sit up," Kenshin said as he helped her to sit up on her futon.  
  
Kaoru felt herself start to panic. They had never really sat down and had a serious conversation before. She knew what they were going to talk about. For a moment she let herself believe that Kenshin actually wanted to marry her. For a moment.   
  
Kaoru looked down trying very hard to look anywhere except his eyes. She felt their heat and intensity upon her face, upon her body. She pulled the blanket around her closer.   
  
Kenshin sighed heavily and raked his hand through his hair.   
  
"Kaoru, we must talk about our relationship. I know that since we have met the only thing that we have done is, is to become intimate with one another," Kenshin said as he tried to find the words to explain.  
  
"I know that I have told you that you must only obey me and only me. To be truthful with you, the night that I had kidnapped you I was not going to kill you. That's not what I do. I don't kill innocent women and children."  
  
"I know that," Kaoru said softly as she continued to look down.  
  
"You do?" Kenshin asked confused.  
  
"Yes," she nodded. "I admit that I was afraid of you at first, but later on I realized that you would never hurt me, at least not intentionally."  
  
"How would you know that? We have not spent that much time together."  
  
"Call it a woman's intuition, I suppose," she said as she bravely met his eyes.   
  
It took all he had to not pull her close to him and kiss her right then. She looked so beautiful staring at him with…What was that emotion that he saw in her eyes?  
  
Kenshin looked away and tried to focus on something else within the dimly lit room.   
  
"Misao stated to me that you believe that you are my… sex slave," Kenshin stated with a bit of a humor in his voice.  
  
Kaoru turned bright red. Thank Buddha the room was not well lit.  
  
"It's ok. I am not angry. How could I be? I realize that since we have met that I have given you no reason to think that you were anything else. For that I apologize. I sometimes forget that I am human. I am deeply sorry and I ask that you forgive me."  
  
Kaoru looked up again and smiled. Kenshin felt his heart stop.   
  
"I forgive you Kenshin."  
  
There it was again. That emotion in her eyes. Kenshin looked away again trying to focus on other matters.  
  
Kaoru became excited. Maybe Kenshin was going to express to her his true feelings. Maybe he had been holding back. Maybe he was going to tell her that he did indeed wish to marry her.   
  
"It has been a while since I have brought someone here to my home. You must forgive my sister and my comrades for behaving so. Naturally, they assumed that I had brought someone home for marriage. I can guarantee that that is not so."  
  
Kaoru felt her hopes start to fall as the smile started to waver from her face.  
  
"I do not ever intend to marry Kaoru so you will not have to worry about that," Kenshin said.   
  
Kaoru's hopes plummeted into a deep dark bottomless pit and her smile followed.   
  
Kenshin looked up again into her eyes and found them downcast and a look of complete shock and sadness was upon her features. Wasn't she glad that he was not forcing her into marriage with him? Wasn't she glad that he did not think of her a sex slave? What was wrong?  
  
"You can stay here, in my home as long as you wish, until you decide to leave. I promise you that I will straighten out this mess and then you can live your life in peace and without fear."  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes as they stung severely from tears that she desperately tried to not let fall. She swallowed, trying to fight them off as well. Kenshin didn't want to marry her. She had been too easy. At that moment all she wished for was to punch him. She wanted to knock him the HELL out. How dare he hurt her so? She was tired of men thinking that they could treat her any type of way. She was not that resilient.   
  
"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked concerned.   
  
"Kaoru are y-"  
  
Kenshin's words were cut off as he felt a hard punch to his left cheek which sent him sprawling backwards and through the door of Kaoru' room landing him in the hall.  
  
The next thing he saw was Kaoru standing above him with tears in her eyes.   
  
"I hate you Kenshin!! I wish that I had never met you! And I would not marry you if you begged me to!!" With that said, Kaoru left running down the hall.   
  
Kenshin remained on the floor still in a daze trying to figure out what in the HELL just happened. He touched his bruised cheek and flinched. She had one hell of punch. What had he said to make her react so? While he pondered that thought, he looked up and saw Aoshi standing over him.   
  
"Oh yeah. Real smooth. You think you can give me some pointers? I was planning on asking Misao out to the celebration tonight."  
  
Kenshin looked up at Aoshi.   
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I know," said Aoshi nonchalantly as he walked over Kenshin towards the direction that Kaoru had run off to.   
  
******* ******** ********* ********** ********** ************* ************  
  
Kamatari had left the mansion on his way home to find something to wear to Kenshin's celebration party that was to be held later that night. On his way down the dark streets he felt someone following him. He stopped and turned around quickly and saw nothing. He turned back around and gasped as familiar hands grabbed him and pushed him into an alley.   
  
Kamatari was pushed against a wall as he looked into familiar cold black eyes.  
  
A slight cold chill ran down Kamatari's spine.   
  
"Hello, Kamatari. Did you miss me?"  
  
***** *********** *********** ************ ************ ************ 


	9. But I thought

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, DUH!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
But I thought…  
  
Kaoru didn't know where she was heading. Kaoru had gone down the long wide hallways of the mansion in search of Misao. She needed a shoulder to cry on and she was sure that Misao would understand. She just had to get away from Kenshin. She couldn't stand for anyone to see her cry. Especially him. Kaoru collided with Misao and the impact made her lose her balance and land backwards on the floor. Misao caught herself before she followed the same pattern.   
  
"Kaoru? What's wrong?" stated Misao upon recognizing Kaoru who was spraddled on the floor.   
  
Kaoru rose up on her elbows and looked up at Misao with fresh tears in her eyes. She started to speak but her tears overwhelmed her and she immediately broke down into sobs.  
  
"Oh Kaoru!" Exclaimed a concerned Misao who knelt beside the weeping girl. She knew the cause of Kaoru's distress. She had hoped her brother would have handled the situation with a little more finesse.   
  
"Come on, let's get you up off of this floor. Come on," said Misao as she helped Kaoru back up and lead the young woman to her own quarters.  
  
Once inside, Misao closed the door and brought a white silk cloth for Kaoru to dry her eyes with.   
  
"I can't use this, it's too nice not to mention too expensive," said Kaoru as she tried to hand Misao back the silk cloth.  
  
"Nonsense. It's not that much," said Misao as she waved her hand through the air.  
  
"What happened Kaoru?" asked Misao concerned as she gently squeezed Kaoru's hand.  
  
"Kenshin told me that he didn't wish to marry me, and that he never intended to," cried Kaoru in between sobs.   
  
"I'm sure that's not what he meant to say," said Misao.   
  
"I know my brother and I know that he cares for you deeply Kaoru. Just give him some time. He probably thinks that you do not wish to marry him."  
  
"Why would he think that?" Asked Kaoru.  
  
"Have you told him how you feel about him?"  
  
Kaoru pondered that question for a while. She had not even revealed her feelings about Kenshin to herself let alone to him. Did she love him? In the short time that they spent together could someone fall in love?  
  
Yes, she did love Kenshin. Kaoru Kamiya loved Kenshin Himura.   
  
Kaoru Kamiya was going to be Kaoru Himura. She promised, and she never broke a promise.   
  
Kaoru looked at Misao and smiled through her tears.   
  
"You know Misao. You are a great friend, and you're going to be an even greater sister."  
  
Misao laughed.  
  
"DUH! I already know this."  
  
Both women laughed and hugged.   
  
************ ************ ************** ****************** **************  
  
Kenshin sat in the kitchen while the food was being prepared for the celebration with an ice pack held up to his left cheek which was swollen from Kaoru's punch.   
  
Aoshi had teased him about it ever since it had happened. The celebration would kick off in less than an hour and Kenshin feared that tonight would be the night that he would be attacked. He tried to keep his thoughts clear and focused but they kept coming back to Kaoru. He had thought that once that they had cleared up their situation and talked that he could focus. Now it was much worse.   
  
Aoshi, grandfather and the Oniwabanshuu were all on high alert. They had spies in the surrounding city and forests. He had to meet with Okina, Aoshi and the other members of the Oniwabanshuu group one more time before the celebration. He had considered calling it off, but chose not to do since who ever it was might become suspicious. He wanted to proceed as usual to give his attacker the false sense that Kenshin would have his guard down.   
  
He placed the ice pack down and left the kitchen heading towards Okina.  
  
************ **************** ******************* *********************  
  
"What's wrong love, don't you remember me?  
  
Kamatari just stared in silence at the man who stood before him.  
  
"Makoto Shishio," he said with a slight edge to his voice.   
  
"Yes," he said as he tried to kiss Kamatari who pulled away.   
  
"The time for you and I has come and gone. Leave me alone, before I make you wish you had," said Kamatari as he backed away and turned to leave the dark alley.   
  
"Don't tell me that you are still in love with that manslayer? I am a manslayer too."  
  
"Oh, but there is such a huge difference," said Kamatari as he turned back around to regard Shishio.   
  
"Why couldn't you just love me Kamatari? What happened to us?"  
  
"You happened. Your cruelty, your lies, your indiscretions. You hurt me so many times. Each time I had to pull myself out of an even greater hole, and I'm tired of it. I thought that you were what I wanted, but I was wrong. Goodbye Shishio."   
  
Kamatari turned to walk away from him.  
  
"You'll come back."   
  
"Wait for it," said Kamatari as he continued to walk away.  
  
Shishio watched the cause of his apparent distress casually walk away from him like it was nothing. They had shared so much together and now Kamatari had treated it like it was nothing more than the dirt that they walked upon. Once he had his revenge, then Kamatari would see. Kamatari WOULD come back to him. He would come back once he realized that they were meant to be together. He turned to finish out the last of his plan. Tonight's the night, he thought as he merged with the shadows and disappeared.  
  
Kamatari walked away from Shishio on full alert. He didn't know if Shishio would try to kill him or not. He kept his guard up and silently wondered why Shishio had shown up tonight. Kamatari had not had contact with him since the last time they met which was over eight months ago. Shishio had taken a job to become the new manslayer for the Meiji government and every since then, he had changed. Things had changed between them. Shishio was colder and he had often lashed out against Kamatari. Kamatari felt as if the person that he had fallen in love with had now become a stranger.   
  
Kamatari did not feel Shishio follow him so he immediately tried to go to his quarters that were stationed within the town and collided with something soft.  
  
He looked down just in time to see a petite girl fall backwards from their impact. He stopped her descent by grabbing her hand and pulled her close so that she could regain her balance.   
  
"Thanks. I apologize for not watching where I was going," she said as she looked up into Kamatari's eyes and smiled.  
  
Kamatari felt his heart stop. He continued to stare at her as she returned his stare smiling. She was absolutely breathtaking. She had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes from what he could tell from the light of the moon and the lanterns that were hanging outside. He had never been taken by a woman before. Sure, he had liked beautiful woman because they were beautiful but never like this.   
  
She looked at him confused as he continued to stare at her with a shocked expression on his face.   
  
"Umm, are you ok miss?" She asked Kamatari.  
  
Miss? Why the hell would she call me that? Kamatari then realized that he was wearing a Kimono in full dress and that he did look like woman.  
  
"I'm ok," he replied sweetly.   
  
"I haven't seen you around. Do you live here in the village?" She asked.  
  
"I live on the outskirts, how about you?"  
  
"I live here in the village with my aunt. I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Okenese," she replied as she bowed.  
  
"My name is Kamatari," he said as he bowed as well.  
  
"Will you be attending the festival tonight?"  
  
"Yes," she simply stated.  
  
"Alright, Kamatari. It was nice meeting you," she said cheerfully as she turned to leave. "Maybe I will see you at the festival?"  
  
" Yes, you will. Nice meeting you too," Kamatari yelled to her departing figure.   
  
Kamatari stared at the place where she had last left the capacity of his sight and sighed. He turned to hurry home and prepare for the festival with the thoughts of the young woman name Okinese on his mind.   
  
************** ************************* **************************** ******************  
  
Kenshin met with Okina, Aoshi Shinomori and the rest of the Oniwabanshu in their secret meeting place which was a room hidden from the rest of the mansion. The medium sized room was dimly lit with two small lanterns and everyone was cast in shadow. Everyone was in attendance as they reviewed the plan.  
  
Spies were all over the city. It had been reported that Kamatari had had a visitor who had snatched him into a dark alley. Some minutes later, Kamatari had emerged unscathed and had went home afterward bumping into one of the villagers.   
  
"I don't believe that Kamatari would do such a thing to me," stated Kenshin. Kamatari had done a lot of things but Kenshin did not believe that the man would have constructed a plan like this. If Kamatari wanted him for himself then he wouldn't have sent him to kidnap Kaoru. He would not have allowed a woman to get in his way.   
  
"Who contacted you about kidnapping Kaoru?" Asked Aoshi.   
  
"One of our secret spies," stated Kenshin.  
  
"How do you know that this was a spy of yours?"  
  
"He knew all of the secret places and phrased that we use to identify one another. I had no reason to suspect otherwise."  
  
"Then the culprit in all of this is one of your own."  
  
"I had already come to that conclusion. I first realized that when the two men were sent to the island. I was the only one who knew of that island but I remember that I had told the man whom had given me orders to kidnap Kaoru. Only he knew that I would have been on the island with Kaoru. I also realized that the guards that were killed at Masayo's castle had to be killed by that individual as well since the only people who knew when I would strike that night were myself and the individual who had given me the assignment. Only someone within the government would have also known that the top three ranking officials were meeting that day and then slaughtered them. What I have not realized is the motive behind this. Why was I sent to kidnap Kaoru? What part does she play in all of this?"  
  
"Do you have a clue as to who it might be?" Asked Okina and he rubbed the hair of his beard.   
  
"Unfortunately, no. I have considered a few names in my head, but as I stated before, I do not know what the motive is. We all should be on extra guard tonight. Check anything that looks out of place or anyone that you have not seen before. If I was going to attack I would attack tonight. The celebration would serve as a great cover."  
  
All who were in attendance nodded and left the room except Kenshin, Aoshi and Okina.   
  
The three men waited until all warriors left the room before they resumed their own conversation.   
  
"I was going to announce Kaoru and your engagement tonight Kenshin. Do you think that would be wise?" Asked Okina.   
  
Kenshin's eyes widened and his heart began to speed up suddenly.   
  
"Our engagement?" He asked dumbfounded. He thought that he had taken care of that. Kaoru didn't want to marry him. Did she? He still did not understand why she punched him through the door. Just when he thought he had women figured out, they did something like this to completely confuse him. He was impressed by the force behind her punch. She even hit harder than Misao.   
  
Okina continued to rub his beard. "Yes, your engagement. You are a very lucky man Kenshin. Kaoru is the best thing that has come out of this disaster. I haven't met her yet, but I heard that she is beautiful beyond compare and that she cares for you deeply. It would be a shame to let a woman like that get away."  
  
Kenshin pondered Okina's words. She cared for him deeply?  
  
Okina sighed heavily when Kenshin did not respond. "Kenshin I swear. I can't help but to think that maybe you've taken a few too many bumps on the head in your training with your master. No one can be this dense," Okina finished.   
  
Then Okina looked over at Aoshi who was standing next to him and sighed again. "I take that back."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean Okina?" asked Aoshi as his ice blue eyes narrowed.  
  
"Never mind that. I am focusing on Kenshin right now. I will get to you later."  
  
"Kenshin, how do you feel about Kaoru?" asked Okina.  
  
Kenshin pondered his feelings again for her. How did he feel?  
  
"If she was to leave right at this moment and you were to never hear from her again-how would that make you feel?"  
  
Kenshin realized that it would hurt him if Kaoru left. He had become used to seeing her beautiful bright eyes and her sunny smile that stopped his heart. Her sweet fragrance, the way she felt in his arms.   
  
"How would you feel if she died?"   
  
Kenshin felt his stomach drop and his heart hurt. It was then that he realized that he was in love with Kaoru. The last time he felt this way, was ten years ago. Did he want to go through that again?   
  
Okina saw where Kenshin's line of thought was leading and stopped him before he could go any further.   
  
"Kaoru and Tomoe are two different people. What happened between you and your first wife will not happen again. That was a different situation, a different time and a different you. You are not the same Kenshin that fought back then. Please Kenshin, allow yourself and someone else happiness for once."  
  
Kenshin stood up, smiled sadly and left the room, leaving Okina and Aoshi staring after him.   
  
"Now, what was this about me being dense?" Asked Aoshi to Okina.   
  
  
  
Okina just sighed heavily and continued to rub his beard. He silently prayed that Kenshin would follow his heart.  
  
*************** ********************** ************************* **********************  
  
The celebration was starting in an about twenty minutes as Kaoru and Misao had both donned beautiful kimonos. Kaoru was wearing a yellow silk kimono and Misao was wearing a pink silk kimono.   
  
Misao and Kaoru had discussed Kenshin and Aoshi for quite a while and they both had decided that a full frontal assault of confessing their feelings to each man was needed.  
  
"Ready?" Misao asked Kaoru as she opened the door to her bedroom.  
  
"Ready." Stated Kaoru as she followed.   
  
******************* *********************** ********************* *************************  
  
Shishio remained in the shadows as he watched the crowds of people head to the mansion. Tonight he would get his revenge. Tonight he would finally put an end to the man known as Hitokiri Battousai. Tonight he would kill Kenshin Himura.  
  
****************** ************************* *************************************  
  
Two more chaps to go!!   
  
Once again thanks for the reviews guys. I have really enjoyed writing this story and I am glad that you have all enjoyed reading it.   
  
Shady!! 


	10. At Last

Disclaimer… I do not own Rurouni Kenshin…Duh!  
  
****Author notes… Hi guys! I am so excited that you guys have been enjoying this story. I admit that at first, this was strictly going to be just a "lust story" but as I continued to write it turned out to be much more than that. My lemon chaps (on adult fanfiction.net) were simply the ideals of a woman who DESPERATELY needed a boyfriend. Although I still do not have a man, I have enjoyed writing this story. Well, this is the second to last chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for all the support and the helpful reviews.   
  
Shady : )  
  
AT LAST( I envisoned "At last," playing by Etta James  
  
The grounds surrounding the huge mansion were filled with hundreds of townspeople who had come out to the huge celebration that Lord Okina had thrown to celebrate the return of his grandson. Young women had flooded the castle trying to get a glimpse of Kenshin as well as Lord Aoshi. There were huge platters of food, sweets and musicians were everywhere. Kenshin kept his guard on high alert and waited. He knew something was going to happen tonight. He felt it. He would have to keep his guard up and try to concentrate tonight.   
  
Kenshin tried to smile to all of the young ladies that continued to flock towards him. He answered their questions and tried to be a perfect gentleman, but they did not interest him as she did.  
  
Where is Kaoru? He thought as he scanned the grounds looking for her ponytail. He looked over to where Aoshi was standing and saw that he was surrounded by many young women as well. Kenshin looked away, trying to scan the area again and when he looked back he saw that Aoshi stood alone.   
  
Kenshin looked trying to find out what Aoshi had done to make the young women leave him alone and spotted his sister, Misao standing some distance away by the back doors of the mansion with Kaoru beside her. Misao's eyes were narrowed dangerously towards Aoshi. Kenshin knew that his sister had scared the women away. He wished that Kaoru would scare his spectators away. As soon as he thought it, he saw Kaoru's eyes narrow to tiny slits and suddenly, the women who surrounded him sighed and walked away.   
  
"Humph! This isn't over," said one of the women as they retreated.   
  
"She ain't even all THAT!" Another one said.  
  
Kenshin found himself smirking. Kaoru then started to walk towards him. She was beautiful. It was then that he noticed that her hair was down. It spilled down around her in cascades of black silk. It framed her face perfectly. As she continued to walk towards him, it was as if time had stopped. She moved like fine sake as if slid down his throat like velvet and she caused him to become hot like the after effects of sake as if burned his throat.   
  
She was magnificent.   
  
************ **************** *************** ************** ***********  
  
As Kaoru walked towards Kenshin she felt herself gain more and more courage. Instead of the other times that he looked at her as if he was ready to devour her, he looked at her as if he was in a trance. His eyes were softer and the features of his face were gentler less tense.   
  
Yes, tonight would be the night that she told Kenshin how much she loved him.   
  
*********** **************** ***************** *****************  
  
Damn those girls! Misao thought as she sent silent death threats to the many women that surrounded Aoshi. They quickly dispersed and sent their own looks of dread to Misao.   
  
It's got to be tonight. I have to make him see that we belong together. Aoshi, tonight you will know that you belong to me and that I belong to you.   
  
********* ************ ************* *************** *******************  
  
Kamatari had done something that he had not done in a while. Kamatari had worn the clothes of a man. He was sure that Okinese would be at the celebration tonight and he wanted to make a good impression on her. He did not know what it was, but he was attracted to the woman. Upon his arrival at the mansion, no one recognized who he was. That was good. In fact he had an audience. As soon as he stepped upon the grounds, several young women there had already gathered around him, flirting.   
  
Kamatari was wearing the clothes of an Englishman. He had on black slacks, with black shirt and wore a long black trench coat. His hair was cut very low as well.   
  
He smiled and acted the perfect gentleman as he flirted as well. He scanned the grounds looking for Okinese, when he spotted her. She was standing some distance away on a small bridge overlooking a pond. Lanterns were hung all around and it created the perfect romantic scene. He excused himself from the ladies and made his way over.  
  
************ *************** ******************* **********************  
  
Shishio waited patiently for the moment to strike. He was dressed up as an old man at the celebration and Himura was so close he could reach out and touch him. When the women quickly dispersed and Himura had his back turned he grabbed his concealed blade ready to launch an attack when he saw it. From his position he could see Himura from the side. As the woman walked towards him, he saw a strange type of emotion. Wait! That can't be it? Is it? An evil grin begin to slowly creep across his face. How sweet. The Battousai is in love.   
  
Shishio let go of his weapon and waited. He would take away what Himura had taken from him. He would take away his reason for living. He would take away his LOVE.  
  
********** *************** ****************** ********************  
  
Kenshin continued to watch as Kaoru walked seductively towards him. He anticipated the moment when he could feel her smooth skin and taste her sweet lips. He smiled at her as she came closer. Suddenly his smile turned to terror as he watched in a blur the events that happened next.  
  
************ **************** *************** ***************************  
  
Kaoru walked towards Kenshin and when he smiled at her, she smiled back in return.   
  
Then his smile turned to pure terror and it scared her beyond belief. She stopped her approach and turned to see what had caused the sudden change in him. Before she could finish her turn, she was consumed by darkness.  
  
************ *************** ******************** **********************   
  
Misao walked towards Aoshi who still had his back turned to her. She knew that he knew that she was there. Misao walked towards him when her instincts took over. She looked towards Kaoru a second before the young woman fell to the ground.  
  
**************** ****************** ***************** ******************  
  
Aoshi had been watching the gentleman in all black when he felt Misao behind him. Good, he thought. She would get rid of all the women who were flocking around him. Something was familiar about the gentleman. Aoshi had never seen him before but he could have sworn he had met him somewhere before. Then it hit him. He turned around a second late, as he watched Kaoru fall forward onto the ground.   
  
*********** *************** ****************** ************************  
  
Shishio felt it moment late. He was watching Himura smile at his love, when his face suddenly turned to terror. Shishio looked back at Himura's woman and saw her fall to the ground.   
  
**************** ****************** ******************* *****************  
  
I love cliff hangers!!!! I apologize for it not being that long, but the next chapter will make up for it. Can you guess what happened? What's going on?  
  
Shady!! 


	11. End Game

Disclaimer. Once again, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!  
  
/ / / /CHAPTER TEN / / / / / /END GAME / / / / /  
  
Kenshin saw his whole world shatter as Kaoru fell forward to the ground. He tried to use his god like speed to reach her but he was frozen. His feet would not move. It seemed as if his whole world has suddenly come to screeching halt. Everything seemed to have happened in slow motion and he was powerless to stop it. His whole body was filled with awful terror. He incoherently saw flashes of light explosions in front of him. Something grazed his cheek and then he felt himself falling towards the ground. His insides screamed with glut wrenching pain.  
  
The last thing he remembered uttering before he hit the ground was not again!  
  
Please God! Not again!!  
  
********** *********** *********** ************* *********** *********** ************ ******  
  
Aoshi saw Kaoru hit the soft grass and immediately sprung into action. He ran towards Misao and quickly pushed her onto the ground and covered her with his own body as shots ran out. Misao was screaming underneath him for her brother and Kaoru. He looked around frantically trying to pinpoint the rapid gunfire. People were screaming and running hysterically everywhere. He looked for Kenshin and saw him still standing where he was before Kaoru fell forward. The look on his face unnerved Aoshi. He knew what Kenshin was remembering. He silently prayed that Kaoru was still alive. He yelled to Kenshin to duck and take cover just before a bullet grazed his cheek. He saw Hanya out of the corner of his eye running towards Kenshin and knocking him to ground for cover.  
  
Aoshi sighed relief and tried again to pinpoint the gunfire as bullets hit the ground around him. As quickly as it started it stopped and dozens of people lay unmoving on the ground around them. Misao stopped screaming and moving underneath him as he strained to listen.  
  
He heard her ask him if he was alright to which he nodded and then she asked about her brother to which he replied was fine. When she asked about Kaoru he did not answer her. ************* ************* *************** **************** **************** **************  
  
Kenshin had finally snapped out of bewilderment and immediately tried to crawl towards Kaoru before a spray of bullets engulfed her body.  
  
The ground seemed to have knocked some sense into him-as well as Hanya. He faintly heard Hanya yelling at him and then a sharp slap across his face which brought him back to reality. He crawled towards Kaoru immediately as bullets hit the ground surrounding her body. He stopped and backed off. Who ever was doing this would suffer greatly.  
  
He could hear laughter in the background as a man suddenly came into view. He was wearing an all black haori and pants as he came forward stopping some distance away from Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin would have normally been shocked but due to the circumstances he was not. Kenshin looked at the man before him as his eyes narrowed menacingly and turned dark amber.  
  
"Don't worry Battousai. Do you honestly think that I would kill something that I have yet to have sampled? She will be fine. I have only knocked her unconscious with a tranquilizer dart."  
  
Kenshin tried again to reach Kaoru all the while keeping his eyes on the man in front of him.  
  
Again bullets sprayed the ground between them.  
  
"No, no no," said the man tsking. "I said that I was not trying to kill her, but you on the other hand I have no qualms about killing. In fact, you are the reason why my fiancée was taken away from me in the first place. I came here to reclaim what is and what will always be mine," he said bitterly.  
  
It was then that Aoshi had recognized who the man in black was. He knew that he had seen him before. It was Masayo.  
  
"She's beautiful, is she not?" He asked Kenshin.  
  
"I thought so the moment that I first laid eyes on her. Of course she was only six then, but I knew that I had to have her," he said as he walked forward and kneeled beside her limp body. He reached out to touch her face which caused a volatile reaction in Kenshin.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her!!" Kenshin yelled to Masayo.  
  
Masayo snarled angrily and slapped Kaoru across her face.  
  
"You impudent bastard!! Don't tell me what I can and can not touch!! I will do as I please! Especially with something that belongs to me!"  
  
As quickly as his anger came, it dissipated and Masayo appeared to be calm once again.  
  
"From your reaction I take it that you care for her deeply. I know that you have sampled her. Although I can't blame you I must kill you and her. "  
  
Masayo affectionately touched her face tracing the redness of the slap that he had just delivered.  
  
"How unfortunate. I really thought that she would be the one who would make me settle down."  
  
Kenshin was filled with so much rage. Once he got his hands on Masayo he would tear him from limb to limb. But first he must find out where the gun fire was coming from and terminate it. He could not reach Kaoru or Masayo if the gattling gun kept interfering. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Aoshi and Misao crawling towards the mansion. He would try to keep Masayo's attention focused on him.  
  
"Don't worry samurai! You won't be alone in the afterlife for long. She will be joining you once I have finished with her. A woman so tainted can not become the wife of Masayo Takanaka!"  
  
Masayo looked down at Kaoru's unconscious body with longing. "I can't wait to taste the pleasures of her supple body!"  
  
"Why?" Asked Kenshin between gritted teeth. He would die before he would let this man place his dirty hands on HIS Kaoru.  
  
Masayo seemed to be taken a back by his question. "Why?! Because I can! You took something that belonged to ME! The penalty is death!"  
  
"You stupid bastard. That's not what I was asking you," said Kenshin with deadly calm. "I want to know why you waited until tonight for your attack."  
  
"My men and I have just tracked you to this area. When I learned of the celebration that was being held, I knew that it had to be tonight. Your guard would be let down."  
  
"Are you not working with anyone else?" Asked Kenshin.  
  
Masayo seemed to be surprised again. "Hell no! I work alone! I don't need help from anyone nor am I anyone's funky. I am going to make you pay for this!"  
  
"So, you are saying that you are not working with anyone and that you did not kill the three top ranking officials nor did you send two samurai warriors to assassinate me?" Asked Kenshin.  
  
"What is the matter with you? I told you no! Now quit procrastinating. It is now time for you to be terminated.  
  
************ ************* ************* *************** ************** *************** Once Aoshi saw the man appear next to Kaoru's unconscious body recognition dawned on him. The bastard had been in attendance at the party the whole time and they had not known. Aoshi knew that he had seen the man before, but did not recognize where. He remembered doing some reconnaissance work while visiting the area where Masayo's mansion was located. He had come across the man in a bar. The man had severely beaten one of the prostitutes in the establishment and was boasting it to the men who were in the bar. It sickened him. It took everything that he had to not kill the man then and there, but he did not wish to draw attention to himself nor did he wish to get involved.  
  
He should have.  
  
Maybe if he had eliminated the problem then, this would not be happening right now. Aoshi silently prayed that Kenshin would keep the man's attention focused on him while he made it silently to the mansion so that he could spot the operator of the gattling gun.  
  
Aoshi whispered to Misao to be quiet and to follow his lead to the mansion.  
  
******** ********* ************** ************ ****************** ********************  
  
"Goodbye Samurai," said Masayo as he motioned with his hand for the hidden rifleman to kill Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin was prepared to use his God like speed to evade the bullets but when nothing happened he assumed that Aoshi had taken care of it for him.  
  
Masayo seemed to get nervous. He motioned again with his hand and when nothing happened, Kenshin smiled.  
  
Kenshin stood up gracefully and immediately went into a battle stance.  
  
"I'll tell you what Masayo. How about you and me fight for Kaoru?" He said confidently.  
  
Masayo snarled and then he dropped suddenly to the ground where Kaoru lay and placed a dagger to her throat.  
  
"Back off, or I will kill her! She belongs to me! No one will have her!"  
  
"You had better kill yourself, because I can guarantee you that I will not be merciful."  
  
Kenshin senses were sending him out warning and danger signs everywhere. Signs that he had ignored earlier. There was someone else there, but he could not determine who. He quickly shut himself off and focused solely on Kaoru. He knew that Masayo would do it. He would kill Kaoru. He had to do something and do something quick.  
  
Instincts took over and before he knew it, he had sent one of his swords into Masayo's heart, killing him instantly. The man fell down beside Kaoru and Kenshin immediately ran towards her and lifted her from the ground.  
  
He removed the dart from her neck and pressed his finger tips to the base of her jugular. He slowly opened her eyes and stared up at him as if waking from some sort of a dream.  
  
"Kenshin?" she asked groggily. "What happened? Did I drink too much sake again?"  
  
"No Kaoru," he laughed. Relieved that she was ok.  
  
He sat there on the grounds holding her within his embrace happy that she was alright.  
  
He knew that it was not over. Someone was still there. He could feel it. The someone that he had felt earlier that night but had shrugged it off. The someone who had betrayed him. The someone who at that very moment would more than likely take advantage of the situation. He looked around frantically searching for the culprit. Masayo had surly given him a cover to fall under for an open attack.  
  
He looked around and saw Hanya checking the villagers who were in attendance for the party that were now getting up from the ground. It seems that the Oniwabanshu members had protected everyone so no one was seriously hurt. He sighed in relief.  
  
He immediately picked up Kaoru and started for the mansion trying to get her out of harm's way when an old gentleman staggered close to him asking for assistance and fell on Kaoru while she was resting in his arms.  
  
Kaoru gasped as the old gentleman stood back. Kenshin started to ask the old gentleman if he was ok when he felt something wet on his fingers. He immediately sat Kaoru down and saw that his hands and her back were covered with blood.  
  
Panic seized him again.  
  
"Kenshin? She asked gasping for breath.  
  
"Kaoru? He tried to turn her over to check her wound but she cried out in pain causing his heart to constrict violently.  
  
Tears blurred his vision as he looked down at the love of his life in his arms. Everything was going to be ok. He had defeated Masayo and now everything was going to be alright. Right?  
  
"Kenshin, I was going to tell you something important tonight."  
  
"Shhh, don't speak. You need your rest," he said as he took off his haori and placed it under the wound in her upper back.  
  
"I love you Kenshin. I'm sorry that I did not tell you sooner. I'm sorry that I got angry with you, please forgive me?" She stated as she coughed.  
  
"There's nothing to apologize for," he winced when he saw a sputter of blood from her cough land on her lips. "I am the one who should be apologizing. I would have never gotten you involved if I had known that things would have turned out this way. This is all my fault."  
  
"Don't," she said weakly placing her porcelain fingers to his lips.  
  
She was so beautiful, he thought. He began to think about the first time he saw her.  
  
"Kaoru, will you marry me?"  
  
Kaoru felt overjoyed. Kenshin had asked her to marry him.  
  
"Yes!" she said as she started to cough again. "Yes, I will marry you Kenshin Himura."  
  
"I love you," he said as tears overflowed from his eyes and cascaded down his cheeks to fall onto her face as he held her close.  
  
"Promise me, that you won't kill anymore. Please. I see what it does to you. Each and every time it takes something away. Promise me that no matter what, you won't take another life Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes, anything Kaoru, just don't leave me. I don't think that I could make it without you."  
  
Kaoru smiled up at Kenshin and ran her hand through his hair. "Like silk," she said as her eyes closed and her hand fell away.  
  
"Kaoru!" Yelled Kenshin in agony.  
  
"Kaoru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed as he held her tighter in his arms sobbing. His greatest nightmare had come true again.  
  
Misao and Aoshi had arrived back on the grounds as Kenshin continued to scream in agony. The sound hurt Aoshi's soul. Misao immediately started to scream as well as Aoshi grabbed her and held her tight in his arms.  
  
Kenshin immediately became aware of his surroundings again. Hanya was standing close to him some feet away and Kaoru's killer was also in the disguise of an old man.  
  
"Hanya? Please take Kaoru inside to safety," he said handing over Kaoru to Hanya.  
  
"What is wrong Kenshin?" Hanya asked concerned.  
  
"Just take Kaoru and go, please."  
  
Hanya nodded and left the grounds immediately with Kaoru lying lifeless in his arms.  
  
Kenshin stood up and stared at the man who was responsive for everything that had happened thus far.  
  
His eyes were black as coal and they seemed bottomless filled with anger.  
  
"I guess that I should be thanking you. If it were not for you, I would have never met the woman who taught me to love again."  
  
"Just call me cupid," said Shishio as he removed the disguise.  
  
"May I ask one question?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Shishio laughed. "Because you took away two things that I held dear within my life. My title as the greatest swordsman who ever lived and the love of my life."  
  
"Who may that be?" Asked Kenshin.  
  
"Kamatari."  
  
Kenshin was surprised.  
  
"That's right Battousai. You took away Kamatari. Before you came into our lives, Kamatari and I were doing just perfectly. We were both in love and things could not be any happier. Then you came that day, and you had to save her. Once you did that, she was lost to me. She was the strongest and bravest woman that I had ever met. For that, you will die. I tried to become a better swordsman just like you. I tried to become a manslayer like you as well, but it did not work. She still loved you."  
  
"How sad and utterly pathetic. Are you telling me that you did all of that just for the love of someone who did not share the same feelings as you did?"  
  
"It's not so pathetic once you think about it. You were willing to die tonight to save the woman you loved."  
  
"Woman being the operative word here," said Kenshin.  
  
"What? Quit talking nonsense and prepare for battle. One of us will not leave here alive today."  
  
Shishio unsheathed his blade and attacked Kenshin who in turn unsheathed his sword as the two warriors battled relentlessly. The battle lasted for close to an hour as each warrior fought non stop until they were both breathing hard from near exhaustion.  
  
"I don't wish to kill you," said Kenshin. "I want to keep you alive for days and torture you in so many ways that you will beg me to keep you alive.  
  
"You wish."  
  
"What I can't understand is why you are so angry with me? I did not ask for this affection. You yourself can see that I am in love with someone else. Believe me when I tell you this. Kamatari is NOT my type."  
  
"Shut up!" Yelled Shishio as he came forward with his sword and tried to deliver a strike.  
  
Aoshi as well as the other members of the Oniwabanshu watched the fight unfold before them. The fight lasted for several minutes as Kenshin fought bravely. Shishio had fallen to the ground without his sword which had been knocked away by Kenshin. Kenshin raised his sword high about to deliver the final blow when he paused.  
  
He heard Kaoru's final words echoing in his ears. "Promise me that no matter what, you won't take another life Kenshin?"  
  
"I promise! Kaoru," he said as he lowered his sword.  
  
"I will let the law officers take care of you," he said as he turned to walk away.  
  
He felt movement behind him as something alarmed his senses as a knife flew by his left cheek and entered into Shishio's jugular. Kenshin turned to see the look on Shishio's face to be that of total and complete shock, and then he fell backwards and died.  
  
Kenshin immediately turned back around quickly to see a man in black some distance away from him. He seemed to be familiar to him, but Kenshin did not question it since his senses told him that he had nothing to fear from the man. He thanked the gentleman with his eyes and slowly walked back towards the mansion.  
  
He did not know what he should do. Everything that he had held dear was now gone. He felt hollow and empty inside. He wanted to just give up right there, lie down in the grass and die. Kaoru was dead. His life, his soul, his love was gone and she was never coming back.  
  
*************** *************** *************** ********************* **********************  
  
That was the last chapter guys. I hope it was not too depressing. But, don't fret, the Epilogue has not been finished yet. It should be up sometime later this week. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU 100 TIMES INFINITY for all of your reviews. They mean a lot to me. Honestly. Thanks.  
  
Shady!!! 


	12. Epilouge

Deadly Desire  
  
Epilogue  
  
Kenshin sighed heavily. He felt as if his heart was going to jump out of his chest. He had never been this scared before. Except for only once, and it was a different type of scared. He wanted to fall down and faint right then and there, but that would be a coward's way out.  
  
And Kenshin Himura was not a coward.  
  
He would just have to face this like a man. Huge beads of sweat ran down his back as he silently waited.  
  
It took all that he had to stay focus and to not let his mind wander as he waited. Why did things turn out this way? He had so hoped with all of his heart that things would have turned out a little differently. Just as he was starting to have a panic attack yet again and thought that things could not get any worse, Aoshi quickly slid back his door and entered.  
  
"It's time Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin rolled his eyes. "You are enjoying this aren't you Aoshi?"  
  
Aoshi genuinely smiled at Kenshin as his eyes lit up with mischief. "Hell Yeah! It's not everyday that you get to see the Legendary Battousai a nervous wreck. What I don't understand is why you are so nervous. You *have* done this before."  
  
"True, that I have, but I have never had to do *it* in front of so many people before. The first time was special but this seems even more so. Why couldn't we do this in private as I had suggested?"  
  
"Well, it will all be over in a while, and as your best man, I have come to tell you that it's time to meet your doom," said Aoshi seriously before he started to laugh.  
  
Kenshin rolled his eyes again. "We will see how you fare when it's your turn."  
  
Aoshi sobered immediately. "Well, that's a while off and we are discussing you today, not me."  
  
Aoshi and Kenshin left his room to proceed towards the grounds of the mansion.  
  
********* ************** ************** ************* ********************  
  
Kenshin immediately felt a panic attack seize him as he looked outside to the grounds of the mansion and froze. Who the hell were all these people? He had never seen so many people before.  
  
"You know what Aoshi, I think that I forgot something in my room," Kenshin said as he turned to leave. Aoshi caught him quickly and shoved him out of the door.  
  
"Quit being such a baby, it's not as if you are giving your life away. Oh, wait, you are," said Aoshi as he continued to shove the reluctant swordsman down the aisle.  
  
********** ***************** ************* ***************************  
  
Kenshin sighed heavily as it felt as if he were waking from sort of heavenly dream. He felt warmth consume him all over and he looked down and saw the most precious thing in the world resting within his arms.  
  
Kaoru.  
  
They were now husband and wife. She belonged to him truly and he belonged to her.  
  
He gently traced the scar on her upper back as his mind flashed back to what happened several months before.  
  
FLASHBACK*******************************************************  
  
Kenshin had left the mansion grounds after his fight with Shishio and walked towards the mansion. His feet felt like they had been laden with lead and his heart felt hollow as he entered the mansion.  
  
"Kenshin!" Okina yelled at him as he entered the mansion.  
  
"Kaoru's upstairs in her room. She's still alive! Your cousin, Megumi is here and she is upstairs now with her!"  
  
Kenshin felt his heart soar again and he used his god like speed to carry him quickly up the stairs to Kaoru's bed chamber. He immediately flung back the door and saw Kaoru lying weakly on the floor as Megumi was packing her futon with ice.  
  
Megumi looked up to see her cousin Kenshin standing in the door way. "Kenshin. She's still alive. Thank God that the wound was not fatal. It nearly missed her vital organs. I have taken care of the wound and applied stitches so everything will be ok. She is having a slight fever, so we are not out of the woods yet, so that is why I am packing her down with ice. I sent Misao to go get some more ice. She was very upset as well and I figured she needed the distraction."  
  
Kenshin saw the steady rise and fall of Kaoru's chest and breathed a sigh of relief. Never before in his life had he been as happy as he was then. Kaoru was alive. He immediately fell upon his knees at her side and bowed deeply.  
  
"Thank you cousin, I am truly in your debt, forever."  
  
Megumi smiled and stood up. I will leave you two alone. I will come back in thirty minutes to check on her. I have set up a futon on the side of her so that I may check her condition through out the night."  
  
Megumi left the room silently.  
  
Kenshin stared at Kaoru constantly watching her breathing to make sure that she was still alive and that he had not been dreaming.  
  
"I love Kaoru," he said as tears escaped his eyes. "I love you, I love you."  
  
************END FLASHBACK*****************************************  
  
Kaoru stirred and opened her eyes. She yawned, looked up and saw Kenshin staring at her.  
  
She smiled and rose up to kiss him sweetly on the lips.  
  
"Good morning husband."  
  
"Good afternoon wife," he said with a hint of amusement in his eyes.  
  
Kaoru frowned. "Afternoon? It's afternoon?"  
  
"Yes, my love."  
  
"I slept the whole morning?!" She asked.  
  
"Well, you were tired," he said with male pride.  
  
Kaoru blushed three shades of red. It was true, she and Kenshin had made love all night. She had lost count.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled closer.  
  
"I can't believe that we are married. I wonder how Aoshi and Misao are? I hope Aoshi is feeling better now," said Kaoru with concern as her mind flashed back to the BEST day of her life.  
  
***********FLASHBACK******************************************************** ***  
  
She and Kenshin were getting married! She could not believe it! She had survived what happened to her and she and Kenshin were finally going to be man and wife. What excited her even more was the fact that Aoshi and Misao were also going to get married as well. Except that Aoshi did not know that.  
  
Okina had set up the whole thing. He was tired of Aoshi procrastinating. He knew that Aoshi loved Misao deeply and just needed a little push.  
  
Kaoru walked down the aisle first with Okina giving her away. Kaoru smiled the whole way down the aisle as she looked at Kenshin. Kenshin smiled back in return and Kaoru saw the love in his eyes. Once she reached him he took her hand from Okina and whispered to her how much he loved her. Okina then went back down the aisle to get Misao. Misao came down the aisle with Okina and Hanya. Kaoru looked over to see Aoshi's face completely filled with shock as he watched Misao being brought forward. He turned to bolt but was blocked by Beshimi, Hyottoko, Shikijou along with the other Oniwabanshuu members.  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin both laughed at his expression. The poor guy fainted twice during the exchange of vows. Everyone just laughed heartily because no one had ever seen Aoshi Shinomori lose his composure. Afterwards he seemed to be ok during the celebration.  
  
***************************END FLASHBACK*******************************  
  
Kenshin started to laugh again. "I will be teasing Aoshi for years to come over that."  
  
Kaoru laughed again. "That was hilarious! I must admit that I was expecting the same from you."  
  
Kenshin looked wounded. "Why did you think that?"  
  
"Because the other day, right before the wedding you were so nervous that you couldn't stand up straight without tripping over your feet."  
  
Kenshin smiled shyly and then his look turned serious as he flipped Kaoru over onto her back and positioned himself between her legs as he looked down upon her.  
  
"I love you so much Kaoru. The thought of marrying you did not make me nervous. It was the thought of all those people that were going to be there. But, when I thought about it, I realized that I wanted the whole world to know that you belonged to me and I wanted to show them how much I loved you. Once I realized this, the only nervousness that I felt was that I was not good enough for you."  
  
"Oh Kenshin. You are the *best* thing that has ever happened to me. I am so glad that you decided to make me yours. I will love you for always," Kaoru looked up at Kenshin with tears in her eyes.  
  
Kenshin kissed the tears away and then started to kiss Kaoru tenderly.  
  
Kaoru laughed suddenly as Kenshin looked at her confused.  
  
"You think my kisses funny?" He asked playfully.  
  
"No, I was thinking about Kamatari. You know when I first came to the mansion I met her, I mean him. I thought that she was your girlfriend at first."  
  
Kenshin's look turned serious. "You did?"  
  
Kaoru laughed again at his facial expression. "Of course during that time I thought that *he* was a *she.* Now look at him. I must say that he did make quit the dashing gentleman with his lady friend."  
  
"Yeah. I'm still trying to believe it myself. I owe him a lot for saving me. I can't believe that Shishio did not know that he was a man. I should have recognized him when he saved my life by killing Shishio, but I didn't. I knew that I knew him from somewhere but without the makeup and clothes, I could not determine who he was."  
  
"I am happy for him. I think that we will be attending another wedding pretty soon," said Kaoru as she remembered how Kamatari looked at his lady friend with love in his eyes at the wedding celebration.  
  
"I am just glad that he got over his crush with me," said Kenshin as he shivered. He was not going to tell anyone that Kamatari had kissed him. He truly liked Kamatari, but not in that way. Kamatari was a loyal friend.  
  
"Me too," said Kaoru as she pulled Kenshin down for a long passionate kiss.  
  
"I like Kamatari too, but if it came down to it, I would fight him over you," she said playfully.  
  
"Well, you don't have to worry about that," said Kenshin. "I'm all yours forever and ever."  
  
Kaoru looked deeply and searchingly into Kenshin's eyes as he did the same.  
  
"Forever and ever," she repeated.  
  
*************************** *********************** ***************************************  
  
I can't believe you guys thought that I would kill Kaoru! I hate sad ending too but I wanted to add that extra edge to keep you all on the end of your seats. I know, I know, BAD SHADY!! BAD!!  
  
But seriously, THANK YOU THANK YOU for the reviews. I have never gotten this many reviews before on any of my fics and I really appreciate that you all took the time to read and review. Thanks. I read all of your reviews and I really and truly thank you. I hope that you have enjoyed the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.  
  
Thanks once again.  
  
Shadiyaray! 


End file.
